DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS
by claireasamiya
Summary: Leon va de vacaciones a Nueva York con Claire, a ella se le da la oportunidad de trabajar en la BSAA, mientras a Leon le habla Ada para verlo, Claire podrá decirle a Leon lo que siente por el? o Leon descubrirá un sentimiento que no sabia que estaba ahí? CLEON Espero les guste (COMPLETA)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ESTA ES MI PENÚLTIMA HISTORIA CLEON ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**CAPÍTULO**** 1 **

***León y Claire se conocen desde hace más de diez años; la forma en que se conocieron fue muy diferente a como comienzan las amistades normalmente; ella, una universitaria y el un policía novato; unidos por casualidad o destino en una ciudad llamada Raccoon City, ella en busca de su hermano y el en su primer día de trabajo, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no estuvieron juntos, la pesadilla que vivieron en esa ciudad fue suficiente para formar un gran lazo de amistad entre ellos, y como no, que te persiga una horda zombies y monstruos volvería loco a cualquiera o los mataría pero ellos lograron sobrevivir. Claire encontró a una pequeña de 12 años llamada Sherry, y gracias a eso pudo guardar la compostura para poder sacar a esa niña salva y sana de esa ciudad. León se topo con una espía llamada Ada Wong, y en su afán de querer ayudar y proteger a la gente trata de ayudar a Ada sin enterarse hasta mucho después del verdadero plan de esta, el cual era robarse una muestras del virus G; y en el trayecto tener una terrible obsesión hacia para con ella. Ada finge su muerte y Claire, León y Sherry logran escapar de Raccoon antes de ser volada en pedazos. León le dice a Claire que siguiera en busca de su hermano, el se queda con Sherry. Los años han pasado y Claire trabajaba para Terrasave, una organización pacifista dedicada principalmente en búsqueda y rescate de personas que han estado expuestas a ataques químicos y bio terroristas, León era un agente de la DSO, una organización secreta del gobierno, Sherry por su parte había dejado de ser una agente de seguridad nacional para ser parte de la BSAA, Ada por su lado seguía vendiéndose al mejor postor como espía León y Claire mantenían mucho contacto desde hace varios años y muchas veces se veían, aún cuando León vivía en Washington y Claire en Nueva York, se turnaban para visitarse en vacaciones, ya que la compañía del otro era muy grata se sentían realmente bien**

** *Con Claire y Sherry **

CLAIRE-Cómo te va en la BSAA?, Chris te trata bien?

SHERRY-Si. De hecho dice que soy su hermana-sobrina y no deja que nadie se me acerque, aunque con Jake rondando por ahí, no es que yo tenga muchos admiradores

CLAIRE-Jaja, te entiendo, mi hermano es sumamente celoso; y me imagino que Jake también debe serlo

SHERRY-Si lo es, siempre está amenazando a cualquiera que se me acerca, qué horror

CLAIRE-Jaja, que lindo

SHERRY-Créeme, no tiene nada de lindo, y tu?, como vas con León?

CLAIRE-Pero que dices?, León y yo solo somos amigos

SHERRY-Pues porque no quieres dar otro paso

CLAIRE-Para León yo solo soy su amiga

SHERRY-Y para ti que es?

CLAIRE-Pues mi amigo claro esta no?

SHERRY-Vamos Claire, no me mientas; ya no soy una niña como para que trates de ocultármelo, o acaso no me tienes confianza?

***Sherry agacha la mirada y se pone triste **

CLAIRE-(Suspira) tramposa , ya no eres una niña pero sigues haciendo pucheros por que sabes que así no te niego nada, OK te diré lo que siento por León

***Sherry sonríe **

CLAIRE-Como te darás cuenta León es extremadamente guapo

SHERRY-Y sexy…pero tranquila, León para mi es como mi padre

CLAIRE-Jaja, lo se, no necesitas decírmelo

SHERRY-Si pero sigue, no quería interrumpirte

CLAIRE-Pues si no me gustara estaría loca; además, es muy lindo conmigo, me siento muy a gusto con el

SHERRY-Y porque nunca se lo haz dicho?

CLAIRE-El sabe que me siento a gusto con el

SHERRY-Vamos, sabes que no me refiero a eso

CLAIRE-No puedo Sherry, el solo me ve como una amiga, si le digo lo que siento con el voy a perder su amistad, León es un playboy le gusta coquetear con las mujeres, y yo no quiero ser otro nombre en su lista, además..el sigue enamorado de Ada

SHERRY-El no esta enamorado de Ada, es solo una obsesión absurda hacia algo que no puede tener

CLAIRE-Lo se, y se que en el fondo el también lo sabe pero no quiere admitirlo

SHERRY-Y entonces piensas seguir como su mejor amiga por siempre?

CLAIRE-Si le digo la verdad, es probable que deje de ser hasta su amiga y se aleje de mi, no quiero eso

***Mientras tanto en Washington, León platica con su amigo Ark Thompson **

ARK-Haciendo tus maletas amigo?

LEON-Si, estas vacaciones me toca ir para allá

ARK-Tu y Claire parecen más pareja que amigos, también duermen juntos?

LEON-No digas tonterías

ARK-Pero si te quedas en su apartamento no es asi?

LEON-Me quedo porque ella me ofreció un cuarto para no pagar hospedaje

ARK-En serio no tienes ni fantasías con Claire?, es sumamente guapa

LEON-Porque?, tu las tienes?

***Ark siente la mirada de León y sabia que su vida corría peligro si decía que si, pero también no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo**

ARK-Como te dije, es sumamente guapa y apuesto que hay muchos hombres teniendo sueños eróticos con ella

***León cierra de golpe su maleta **

ARK-Uy!, veo que te molesto mi comentario, será que acaso si te gusta Claire?

LEON-Es mi amiga, y es normal que me moleste que muchos hombre tengan fantasías con ella, entre ellos incluyendo a mi amigo

ARK-Yo nunca dije que fuera uno de ellos

LEON-No fue necesario que lo dijeras

ARK-Ya hablando en serio, porque no se vuelven novios?

LEON-Por que es mi amiga

ARK-Y?, no me digas que Claire no se te hace guapa, porque empezaré a pensar que eres gay

LEON-Por supuesto que se me hace guapa

ARK-Entonces?, ah ya se..la señorita Ada Wong cierto?, deberías dejarla a un lado, ella nunca será una mujer con la que puedas tener un relación

LEON-Sonaste como mi madre

ARK-Jaja, OK, pero en serio, tómalo como un consejo de amigos, con Claire podrías tener una relación estable

LEON-O también podría terminar nuestra amistad

ARK-Es como en las misiones, siempre hay riesgos, y si al final la misión sale bien, que mejor no

LEON-Esa misión seria muy arriesgada

ARK-Piénsalo León, o puede que alguien más te gane la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero bueno, me voy que tengas buen viaje amigo, y no olvides traerme un regalo

*Ark se levanta, le pone la mano en el hombro a León y sale de la habitación

LEON-La posibilidad de ser feliz?

***En todo el vuelo León iba pensando lo que su amigo le había dicho, era verdad, con Claire se la pasaba de maravilla, se divertían juntos, y cuando querían descansar se sentaban a ver películas o el se ponía a leer mientras ella escuchaba música, respetaban sus espacios, además Claire era sumamente atractiva; aunque León siempre lo había notado, pero… dar un paso más allá que solo amistad?, no..eso era impensable, Claire nunca había mostrado signos de amor hacia el, sin contar el hecho de tener que enfrentar a Chris, pero lo más importante..no iba a perder la amistad que se había forjado con Claire, la quería demasiado para perderla..aparte el, sentía algo por Ada desde hace años, y haberla visto hace pocos meses en China no ayudaba mucho; y más que gracias a ella, el y Helena fueron exonerados de los cargos por el asesinato del presidente. León saca una polvera dorada, la misma que Ada le dejo en el helicóptero, con los datos que lo ayudarían a quitar toda duda de culpabilidad sobre ellos**

LEON-Que significas para mi Ada?, esto que siento por ti puedo llamarlo amor, o una simple obsesión?

***León por fin llega a Nueva York, iba bajando del avión cuando a lo lejos ve a Sherry y a Claire; cuando la vio su corazón comenzó a palpitar con emoción; con cada paso veía a Claire y lo hermosa que era..se sacude todas esas ideas de la cabeza**

LEON-Todo es culpa de Ark y su platica

***Sherry corre y se lanza a los brazos de León y lo besa en el cachete, Claire los veía con amor a los dos y con envidia de que Sherry pudiera hacer eso y ella no tuviera ese valor**

LEON-Es bueno verte sin que nuestras vidas corran peligro

SHERRY-Si lo se..aquella vez todo fue tan rápido

***Claire llega hasta ellos**

CLAIRE-Hola León

***Claire lo abraza y también lo besa en el cachete; su corazón de León vuelve acelerarse, aunque si hubiera sabido lo que ella estaba pensando desde que lo vio bajar..esto fue lo que había pasado **

SHERRY-Si no quieres que Leon se de cuenta de tus sentimientos, quita la cara de colegiala enamorada que tienes

CLAIRE-En serio?, es que es tan guapo

SHERRY-Si, aun con todas sus facciones endurecidas; bueno, con todo lo que a vivido creo que es normal, me adelantare un poco, tu trata de serenarte

***Claire estaba tratando de no aparentar mucha emoción, aunque moría de ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besar esos labios que siempre había deseado probar **

LEON-Hola Claire como haz estado?

CLAIRE-Muy bien gracias; ya has comido?

LEON-La comida de avión no se veía muy apetitosa que digamos

SHERRY-Entonces vamos a dejar tus cosas y salgamos a comer, o estás cansado?

LEON-Puedo descansar después; vamos, yo invito

CLAIRE-Tu siempre invitas

LEON-Asi debe ser, soy el hombre de esta familia, además, gracias a Claire no pago un hotel, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarlas a comer

CLAIRE-OK, entonces cuando yo vaya, como yo tampoco pago hotel te invitare a comer

LEON-Muy bien, es un trato justo, aunque como mucho, saldré muy caro

CLAIRE-Jaja se ve que no sabes cuánto come Sherry verdad?

***Los tres se ríen; después de dejar las maletas van a comer, platican y bromean SHERRY-OH por Dios!, no había visto la hora, Jake me matara por dejarlo sin comer **

LEON-Si come igual que tu a de ser un gasto muy caro

CLAIRE-Te dije que comía mucho Jaja

LEON-A donde va a parar toda esa comida en ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo?

SHERRY-Que crueles

LEON-Es broma pequeña

SHERRY-Jaja, lo se, sabes algo León, haz cambiado mucho

LEON-Cambiado?

SHERRY-Si, tus facciones son más duras,y cuando te vi en China tu mirada era fría, pero ahora, viéndote sonreír y bromeando, me doy cuenta que aun después de la vida que haz llevado eres feliz, y me alegra mucho

***León se queda pensativo**

SHERRY-Bueno, tengo que irme

***Sherry abraza a ambos **

SHERRY-Los quiero mucho

CLAIRE-Y nosotros a ti cariño

LEON-Y mucho

***Sherry sonríe y se va**

CLAIRE-Muchas veces la veo, y veo a esa niña de doce años que salvamos en Raccoon, pero también recuerdo todo lo que le hicieron y me siento mal

** *León pasa su brazo por sobre el hombro de Claire **

LEON-Pero a sido muy fuerte, después de todo eso a salido adelante, debemos estar orgullosos de ella

CLAIRE-Hablas como todo padre orgullosa de su niña

LEON-Jaja, y tu como una madre preocupada

CLAIRE-Entonces seremos unos buenos padres

***León se sorprende y Claire se apena **

CLAIRE-Claro, cuando los llegues a tener, aunque Ada no se si llegue a ser tan buena madre

***Leon quita su brazo de Claire **

LEON-Y porque con Ada?

CLAIRE-Bueno, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

***LEON ESTABA SERIO**

LEON-Y tú?, quién será el padre?

CLAIRE-Creo que aun no tengo prospecto

***Claire veía que León seguía serio y pensó que su comentario de ser buenos padres lo había desconcertado, así que trato de hacer una broma para minorar los ánimos **

CLAIRE-Pero porque tengas tus hijos no creas que no te pediré pensión para Sherry eh?, como veras el hecho de alimentarla sale muy caro

***León sonríe**

LEON-Si, tienes razón sale bastante caro

***Claire se sentía más tranquila al ver sonreír a León**

CLAIRE-Regresemos al departamento, no haz descansado desde que llegaste

LEON-Pero si no estoy cansado, que te parece si mejor vemos una película en tu casa

CLAIRE-Muy bien, me parece

***En el departamento Claire ella escogía la película, mientras León meditaba los comentarios de hace un rato**

LEON- (Pensando) _{Por que me sorprendió que Claire dijera lo de tener hijos con Ada?, en otro momento me hubiera reído y hubiera aceptado el comentario; de todas formas, varias veces eh imaginado una vida con Ada y obviamente tener hijos, pero…}_

** *León voltea a ver a Claire**

LEON-_{Claire seria una madre perfecta…demonios, otra vez estoy pensando cosas que no debo; maldito Ark, todo es culpa suya y de sus tontos comentarios, ya me las pagara cuando regrese}_

CLAIRE-Leon…Leon, tierra llamando a León

LEON-Lo siento, me sumergí demasiado en mis pensamientos

CLAIRE-Vaya, no pensé ser tan aburrida

LEON-No, no, lo siento, claro que no

CLAIRE-Jaja tranquilo León es broma, entonces, que película vemos?

LEON-Tienes alguna en mente? C

LAIRE-Me gustaría una de risa

LEON-Muy bien, entonces veamos cual

** *En el departamento ven al película y cuando termina cada quien se va a su cuarto, a la mañana siguiente Claire estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche **

LEON-(Bosteza) Buenos Días

CLAIRE-Buenos días, te desperté?

LEON-No, es algo dificil dormir de más cuando estás acostumbrado a levantarte temprano, te pasa lo mismo?

CLAIRE-A veces, solo que hoy es diferente; Chris me llamo diciendo que necesitaba que fuera a la BSAA por eso me levante temprano

LEON-Crees que pueda acompañarte?, quiero saludar a todos por allá

CLAIRE-Claro, eso seria una buena idea

LEON-Entonces dame cinco minutos y estaré listo

** *Cuando llegan a la BSSA se dirigen a la sala de espera **

LEON-Y porque están todos aquí en la entrada?

CLAIRE-Yo le hable a Sherry para decirle que ibas a venir, veo que corrió la voz

SHERRY-Yo solo le dije a Jake, el cual le dijo a Chris, el le dijo a Barry y el le dijo a Jill, la cual le dijo a Rebecca

LEON-Recordare nunca contarles un secreto, si lo hago, toda la BSAA se enterara JILL-Que gracioso, y eso que lo hicimos para poder saludarte

CHRIS-Eres un mal agradecido Kennedy

LEON-Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo bromeaba

***Todos se ríen **

CLAIRE-Cuál era eso tan urgente como para llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana?

CHRIS-Porque?, interrumpí algo?, acaso estaban haciendo algo a esa hora Kennedy?

CLAIRE-Si, lo que la gente por lo regular hace…

CHRIS-Eres hombre muerto Kennedy

***Chris iba sobre León pero Claire se interpone**

CLAIRE-Por Dios Chris, dormir, que más?

** *León le susurra a Jake **

LEON-Ahora se lo que se siente ver pasar tu vida delante de tus ojos

JAKE-Yo la veo pasar muy seguido, también es muy sobre protector con Sherry

REBECCA-Muy bien, nosotros entretendremos a León mientras Barry, Jill y Chris hablan con Claire

SHERRY-Apuesto a que no desayunaron bien, estaremos en la cafetería

***Van a las sala de juntas, Barry y Jill entran primero, Chris detiene a Claire antes de entrar y le dice algo que preocupa a Claire **

CHRIS-Antes de que entres quiero que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que te van a decir…pero, sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare

** *Claire entra y ve a varios fundadores y cabecillas de la BSAA, Y también ve a su jefe de Terra Save**

BARRY-Toma asiento Claire

***Claire se siente en una silla que hay en medio del semicírculo de la mesa donde están todos, Chris toma su lugar a lado de Barry, ella siente como si fuera un juicio **

CLAIRE-Es que acaso hice algo malo?

BARRY-Jaja, no por supuesto que no, lo siento, si te sentamos ahí es para que puedas vernos a todos sin problemas; hemos estado platicando sobre un asunto el cual te incluye a ti, por esa razón tu jefe se encuentra aquí, no daremos rodeos e iremos directo al punto, queremos que seas miembro activo de la BSAA

CLAIRE-Eh?

JEFE DE CLAIRE-Antes de todo quiero decirte unas palabras, eres una de nuestros mejores miembros y gracias a ti hemos hecho avances muy grandes en Terra Save, pero también estamos conscientes que serias un valioso elemento para la BSAA

BARRY-Todos sabemos como sobreviviste en Raccoon y en la isla Rockford, por eso me gustaría que te nos unieras

CLAIRE-Pero..yo no tengo un entrenamiento como Chris, Jill o muchos de aquí

JILL-Lo sabemos, pero con algunas sesiones estarás más que lista

***Claire voltea a ver a Chris, el cual no se veía muy a gusto con esa conversación, Chris siempre había preferido que Claire fuera pacifista en Terra Save a tenerla corriendo cerca del enemigo arriesgando su vida **

BARRY-Se que es algo pronto y te cayo de sorpresa, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites

JILL-Sabemos que no es una decisión fácil y necesitas meditar todo, por eso piénsalo bien Claire, y no importa le decisión que tomes mientras estés a gusto contigo misma

***Claire sale de la sala de juntas muy pensativa, que debía hacer?, le encantaba trabajar para Terra Save, ayudar a todos los sobrevivientes de los ataques bioterroristas, aunque como agente también ayudaría bastante, pero..ella no soportaría ver morir gente; ya era duro que varios de los heridos que llegaban a Terra Save terminaran muriendo porque resultaba que estaban infectados o Traían daños severos, pero ver morir a gente que conoces..eso era aún más doloroso, como a Steve, ver morir a Steve la había dañado de por vida, un golpe que aún después de años dolía**

CLAIRE-Que haré?


	2. Capitulo 2 Los boletos

**Hola, un dia atrasado pero aqui esta la continuacion, espero les guste**

**CAPITULO 2**

**LOS BOLESTOS**

SHERRY-Entonces..dices que esa tal Helena solo es una amiga?

LEON-Me estas preguntando? O me estás reprochando?

SHERRY-Las dos

LEON-(SUSPIRA) Es una amiga solamente, ella es mucho más joven que yo

SHERRY-Eso no tiene nada que ver, es estas épocas a los hombres maduros les gustan las jovencitas

JAKE-Te recuerdo que yo soy más joven que tu súper chica

** *Sherry fulmina con la mirada a Jake**

JAKE-OK me callo S

HERRY-Aquí el tema es León

REBECCA-Tranquila Sherry, deja a León comer su desayuno en paz; además León es soltero y bastante guapo, así que es normal que tenga sus fans

SHERRY-Lo se pero..

***Sherry murmura**

SHERRY-Yo quiero que se quede con Claire

JAKE-Que dijiste?

SHERRY-Nada, no dije nada

** *Rebecca y Jake no había logrado escuchar lo que Sherry había dicho, pero para alguien como León que se dedicaba a la vigilancia del Presidente el tener todos sus sentidos al cien era vital, y logro escuchar lo que Sherry había dicho, pero antes de que pueda preguntar algo Claire llegaba de su reunión**

SHERRY-Claire, estamos por acá

** *León nota a Claire muy pensativa**

REBECCA-Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

CLAIRE-No gracias

***Se quedan platicando un rato más;rumbo al departamento ella iba muy callada, así que León no pudo quedarse más callado y le pregunta**

LEON-Claire, te encuentras bien?

CLAIRE-León, puedo pedirte una opinión

LEON-Por supuesto

CLAIRE-Me llamaron a la BSAA para ofrecerme un puesto como agente

** *Claire le comenta todo a León**

CLAIRE-La verdad no se que hacer

LEON-Por lo que me haz contado, no quieres ver morir a alguien cercano a ti como a Steve cierto?

CLAIRE-Cierto, y se que es egoísta… tal vez tengan razón y pueda ser de más ayuda como agente pero..

** *León la toma de los hombros y hace que lo vea**

LEON-Haz lo que creas mejor para ti

CLAIRE-Ese es el problema, ninguno de ustedes hace lo mejor para si mismo, todos ustedes luchan por el bien de otros

LEON-Y lo Haras, no importa si es en la BSAA o en Terra Save

CLAIRE-Gracias, en verdad gracias, tienes toda la razón, y en gratitud por oírme te invitare un helado

LEON-Gracias, acepto encantado

***Mientras comen el helado León ve un cartel que promociona una película**

LEON-Se me olvido por completo; según iba a conseguir boletos para la premier de esa película

CLAIRE-Y ya no puedes conseguirlos?

LEON-No, la premier es mañana, es una lastima, tendremos que ir a verla pasado mañana, porque me acompañaras cierto?

***Claire desvía un poco la mirada apenada**

CLAIRE-Por supuesto

** *A Claire se le ocurre una grandiosa idea mas tarde se encuentra hablando por Teléfono**

CLAIRE-En serio puedes ayudarme a conseguirlos?

HUNNIGAN-Por supuesto, solo que probablemente saldrán más caros de lo normal por el poco tiempo que tenemos

CLAIRE-No importa, tengo ahorrado para estos casos de emergencia

HUNNIGAN-Muy bien Claire te mandaré la dirección para que vayas a recogerlos mañana temprano

CLAIRE-Gracias, León tiene razón, eres la mejor, solo un ultimo favor, nada de esto a León, quiero que sea una sorpresa, el desea ir a ver esta película

HUNNIGAN-León se emocionara mucho, haber si por fin se anima a pedirte que seas su novia

CLAIRE-Que..pero..que cosas dices

HUNNIGAN-Por favor, ustedes hacen una maravillosa pareja, veras que León abrirá los ojos pronto; pero bueno, me tengo que ir, el presidente me busca, chao

CLAIRE-Bye, y gracias otra vez

***Cuelga**

CLAIRE-Dudo que se de cuenta..nunca lo hará

***León estaba recostado en la cama cuando suena su celular**

LEON-Numero privado?...Bueno

(MUJER)-Creo que tienes algo que me gustaría recuperar

LEON-Ada?

ADA-Hola León, entonces, me regresaras mi polvera?, tiene un valor sentimental para mi

***León no podía creer que Ada lo estuviera llamando, Ada nota que León se queda callado**

ADA-Aun la tienes verdad?

LEON-Por supuesto, la eh guardado desde entonces

ADA-La traes contigo?, se que estas en Nueva York

***León responde con voz seductora **

LEON-Acaso me estas espiando

ADA-Digamos que me interesa recuperar esa polvera

LEON-Es extraño en ti ADA-Ja, bueno, para ser honesta te la deje sabiendo que la guardarías y así podría volver a verte

** *A León se le acelera el corazón al oír esas palabras, Ada le estaba diciendo que quería verlo**

LEON-Pues tienes suerte, la traigo conmigo, cuando te gustaría recuperarla?

ADA-Mañana te parece bien?

LEON-Me parece perfecto

ADA-Y tal vez podríamos ir a cenar algo

LEON-Gran idea, pon hora y lugar

*A la mañana siguiente León va a buscar a Claire a su habitación pero no la encuentra, va al comedor y ve una nota

Buenos Días León:

He tenido que ir a recoger algo, volveré antes del mediodía, te dejo unos hot cakes para desayunar

CLAIRE León-Que lindo de su parte, me hizo el desayuno

** *León sonríe **

***Claire llega como dijo poco antes del mediodía con los boletos para el estreno de la película que León quería ver guardados en la bolsa del pantalón**

CLAIRE-Espero se emocione

** *Claire entra al departamento y ve a León sentado en el sillón viendo la tele **

CLAIRE-Hola, eh vuelto

LEON-Bienvenida Claire

***Claire ve a León más feliz de lo normal, piensa que a lo mejor el sabe algo de los boletos**

CLAIRE Y LEON-Que crees.. Jaja

LEON-Dime que pasa?

CLAIRE-No no, dime tu primero

***Claire piensa que tal vez el había logrado conseguir los boletos y no quería quedar como una tonta por conseguirlos más caros **

LEON-OK, quien crees que me hablo?

CLAIRE-Te hablo?

LEON-Si, ayer en la tarde me marco y me pidió vernos hoy por la noche

CLAIRE-Hoy en la noche?

***Esa emoción de León no le gustaba, Claire tenia la mano metida en la bolsa del pantalón agarrando los boletos con fuerza, ella sabia por quien podía tener esa emoción pero no quería creer que fuera cierto, Claire trata de disimular su tristeza y las ganas de llorar**

CLAIRE-Quien te llamo?** (pensando)** _{por favor que no sea Ada por favor} _

LEON-Ada me llamo, quiere que le regrese la polvera donde dejo el chip

***Claire sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos, tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar pero no lo hace, sonríe lo más normal que puede**

CLAIRE-En serio?, que bueno no?, la volverás a ver

LEON-Si, y estoy muy emocionado Claire

** *León la abraza pero ella no le regresa el abrazo **

LEON-Lo siento, es la emoción, que ibas a decirme tu?

CLAIRE-Yo?, que..que hoy pienso salir con Sherry a distraernos un rato, no regresare hasta mañana, me quedaré con ella

LEON-OK, pero no tomen demasiado entendido?

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, que te la pases muy bien León, yo, voy a llamar a Sherry para quedar en la hora

LEON-Muy bien, me iré a bañar

CLAIRE-Sherry

SHERRY-Claire, estas bien?, que sucede?

CLAIRE-León..

SHERRY-Le sucedió algo a León?

CLAIRE-Hoy en la noche va a ver a Ada

SHERRY-Que..por que?

CLAIRE-Puedo irme a quedar contigo?

SHERRY-Claro, quieres que vaya por ti?

Claire- No, te veo allá

SHERRY-Segura?

CLAIRE-Si, me iré antes de que León salga de bañar, le dejare una nota

***Claire llega con Sherry **

CLAIRE-Y Jake? SHERRY-Esta en la BSAA, regresara más tarde, cuéntame que paso?

** *Claire le cuenta desde los boletos que compro hasta conmovió a León contento por lo de Ada, Claire comienza a llorar de nuevo**

CLAIRE-Por que Sherry?, por que tuve que enamorarme de León, por que?

SHERRY-León es un tonto que prefiere seguir algo que nunca va a ser de el, a Ada solo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de León

CLAIRE-Por algo le hablo, tal vez Ada ya lo pensó y quiera estar con León

SHERRY-No Claire, ese es el juego de Ada, hacer pensar a el León que quiere algo con el cuando no es así, así León no tendrá ojos para nadie más

CLAIRE-Y lo peor es que lo esta logrando

***Claire se levanta del sillón**

CLAIRE-Muy bien, vámonos

SHERRY-A donde?

CLAIRE-Le dije a León que hoy saldríamos a distraernos y eso haremos, tenemos que arreglarnos

***Con León **

LEON-Le compro flores?, no creo que Ada sea de las que les guste ese tipo de detalles; todavía falta más de una hora, no importa, me iré antes

** *Con Claire**

CLAIRE-Muy bien, estamos listas, vámonos

SHERRY-Estas segura de querer salir?

CLAIRE-Muy segura, no voy a quedarme aquí lamentando por lo que no fue

SHERRY-OK, pues entonces vamos

***Con Ada**

***Se había puesto un vestido largo rojo; algo escotado y con una abertura en la pierna, estaba a punto de salir cuando su teléfono privado suena **

ADA-Diga HOMBRE-Tengo un trabajo para ti, necesito que extraigas unos datos de una computadora de Berlín sin dejar ningún rastro

ADA-Mis honorarios?

HOMBRE-Tu pon el precio, todos los viáticos correrán por mi cuenta

ADA-Mándame la información y te diré en cuanto te saldrá

HOMBRE-Quiero pensar que aceptas el trabajo

ADA-Por supuesto

HOMBRE-Muy bien, entonces mi chofer pasara por ti en diez minutos para llevarte al aeropuerto

ADA-Tiene que ser hoy?

HOMBRE-Si, esto no puede esperar, algún inconveniente?

***Ada lo piensa un poco **

ADA-Para nada, estaré lista en diez minutos

***León llega 20 minutos antes, mientras Claire y Sherry llegan a un bar, en menos de media hora Claire ya había acabado con 4 cervezas**

SHERRY-Claire, no te parece que estas tomando demasiado?

CLAIRE-Claro que no

** *Se toma media botella de jalón **

CLAIRE-Vamos Sherry, te quedas muy atrás…salud

SHERRY-Esto no va a terminar bien

** *Ada llega al aeropuerto**

ADA-Me concentre tanto en la misión que olvide avisarle a León que no iría, no quiero dramas así que será mejor solo mandar un mensaje

** *Con León**

LEON-Ada no llega, habrá sucedido algo?

***Su celular de León suena y ve que es un mensaje **

Lo siento mucho León, pero no podré llegar a nuestra cita, me

ofrecieron un trabajo que no pude rechazar, sabes que el trabajo es antes que cualquier cosa,

espero guardes un poco más mi polvera

ADA 3

LEON-Antes que cualquier cosa eh?, querrás decir que el dinero es primero

***León estaba muy molesto**

León-Podías haberme avisado un poco antes no?, y lo peor de todo es que me quedare con mi coraje porque no tengo modo de contestarte ya que tu numero es privado

***León sonríe malévolamente **

LEON-Este coraje no me lo quedo, se quien puede conseguirme su numero

** *Mientras tanto **

SHERRY-Vamos Claire, creo que estas tomando demasiado

CLAIRE-Solo por hoy quiero olvidarme de todo

SHERRY-No creo que esta sea la mejor manera, haz tomado demasiado en poco tiempo

***Esta de mas decir que Claire ya estaba borracha **

CLAIRE-Vamos, no seas así, no me dejes tomar sola

SHERRY-Alguna de las dos debe estar bien, y creo que hoy me toca a mi, ya que soy el conductor designado..Claire, en verdad amas tanto a León?

** *Claire deja de tomar al oír nombrar a León**

CLAIRE-Si, pero ya no más, a partir de ahora dejare de pensar en el y saldré con más gente; León se puede quedar con Ada, ya que le gusta la mala vida

** *Claire le da un trago a su cerveza**

** *Con León **

LEON-Por favor, contesta

HUNNIGAN-Bueno

LEON-Hola Hunnigan

HUNNIGAN-Que milagro León, a poco ya termino la película?

LEON-película?, cuál película?

HUNNIGAN-No estas en el cine con Claire?, OH OH, creo que hable de más

LEON-Explícate Hunnigan, porque debería estar en el cine con Claire?

***Hunnigan estaba confundida**

HUNNIGAN-Pero, ella me dijo que eran para ir contigo

LEON-No estoy entendiendo nada

HUNNIGAN-Te lo diré, pero antes contéstame algo, acaso tu y Claire pelearon hoy?, o porque no estas con ella?

***León sabía que podía contarle a Hunnigan lo de Ada**

LEON-Ada llamo para pedirme que nos viéramos a esta hora, pero me dejo plantado por un trabajo

HUNNIGAN-Claire supo de esa cita?

LEON-Claro, se lo conté

HUNNIGAN-A que hora?

LEON-Que tiene que ver eso?..no se, al medio día creo, me vas a explicar qué pasa con Claire?

***Hunnigan suspira**

HUNNIGAN-Creo que ya se lo que paso; ayer Claire me llamo para pedirme un favor, quería conseguir los boletos de una premier que era hoy porque decía que tenias muchas ganas de verla, así que le ayude a conseguirlos, bastante caros por cierto por la premura, se suponía que hoy temprano pasaría por ellos

LEON-Por eso salio temprano hoy, pero si ya los tenia porque no me dijo nada?

** *León recuerda que cuando Claire llegó le iba a comentar algo, pero ella dejó que el hablara primero**

HUNNIGAN-No es obvio, pensó que no aceptarías por tu cita con Ada, aunque por lo que me cuentas hubiera estado mejor que fueras con Claire al cine no crees?

LEON-Tengo que hablar con Claire

HUNNIGAN-Antes de que me cuelgues, para que me llamaste?

LEON-Ya no importa, esto más importante

HUNNIGAN-OK, pero un consejo, recompensa bien a Claire entendido, nos vemos León

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

**Si les va gustando espero me dejen algún review**

**REVIEWS:**

**BELLEREDFIELD:****Hola, me alegra que te gusten, en la última historia de resident que voy a subir hay mucho Jill x Chris, Jake x Sherry y obvio Claire x Leon, ojala la leas**

**JILL GRAY MAN: Hola, encontre un video pero no se si es ese, aunque si habla de la historia de Luis**

**MANU: ****Hola, no se si haz visto en tu historia de adrien y kagami pero muchos piden que la continues porque quieren saber que paso con Ladybug, porque no la continuas con Marinette y Luka?**

**apenas voy a poder bajar tus historias, estos días tuve a mis sobrinas en casa y no puede entrar a la compu para bajarla, la acomodo en la semana y la subo el fin de semana **

**Uso fotos de RE2 porque si buscas en donde salga Leon y Claire, en la mayoría son de ese juego, no hay muchas de ellos de otras formas, y me gusta que salgan los dos en la foto, **

**y no me temo que aun no veo ladybug 3 no tengo mucho tiempo, aun no leo la historia que me dedicaste, la iré leyendo conforme la arregle, espero no cambiarle mucho, **

**referente a los titanes vi la nueva película que va a salir de ellos, se ve buena a ver como esta**

**Tu escribe tus historias como tú creas pertinente, si usas mucho Lemon está bien, no te preocupes, te ayudare mientras pueda aunque a veces me tarde un poco en subir tus historias pero las ire subiendo, perdon si me falto algo de contestar es que son mucho reviews y me confundo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO**** 3**

***Con Claire**

SHERRY-Tendré que llamar a Jake para que me ayude a llevarme a Claire

***Un teléfono suena**

SHERRY-Claire, no es tu celular?

***Claire solo levanta los hombros como respuesta, así que Sherry busca en la bolsa del pantalón y lo encuentra, al sacar el**

**celular ve el nombre de León, Sherry se aleja un poco de Claire**

SHERRY-Bueno

LEON-Sherry, esta Claire contigo?

SHERRY-Mmm..., si, pero…no creo que pueda contestarte

LEON-Me urge hablar con ella

SHERRY-Es que…esta muy borracha

LEON-Borracha?

SHERRY-Si, bebió de más, de hecho estaba a punto de llamar a Jake para que me ayudara a llevarla

LEON-Dime donde están?, iré enseguida

SHERRY-Pero, no estabas en una cita?

LEON-Se cancelo

***Sherry sonríe**

SHERRY-OK, te diré como llegar

CLAIRE-Quien era?

SHERRY-Alguien que viene a tu rescate

CLAIRE-Chris?

SHERRY-No creo que Chris viniera a rescatarte exactamente

CLAIRE-Tienes razón, creo que vendría a asesinarme

SHERRY-Y a mi, no te preocupes, ya veras quien es

CLAIRE-Pero yo no me quiero ir aun

SHERRY-Que mal ejemplo me estas dando eh?

***Claire voltea a verla con ojos muy tristes, Sherry se acerca y la abraza**

SHERRY-Me preocupo por ti

CLAIRE-Gracias Sherry..entonces tomemos una más y prometo que nos iremos

SHERRY-Ojala llegue pronto

***Quince minutos más tarde León llaga al bar donde están Claire y Sherry, entra y ve a un tipo cerca de ellas así que se**

**apresura a donde están**

BORRACHO-Hola preciosas, puedo acompañarlas?

SHERRY-No queremos compañía Gracias

BORRACHO-Tu que dices guapa?

***El borracho se acerca a Claire y le pasa el brazo por lo hombros**

CLAIRE-No me toques

BORRACHO-Por que no?

***Cuando el borracho se acerca más a Claire, León llega y toma del brazo al tipo apartándolo de Claire**

LEON-Las señoritas dijeron que no quieren compañía

BORRACHO-Tu que te metes

***Trata de soltarle un golpe a León pero el, le tuerce el brazo sin lastimarlo demasiado**

LEON-Mejor vete

***El borracho se suelta y se va**

SHERRY-Llegaste

CLAIRE-León, que haces aquí?, y tu cita con Ada?

LEON-De eso hablamos después, es hora de irnos

CLAIRE-Por que?, yo no quiero irme

LEON-Pues que pena

***León llama al mesero**

LEON-Déme la cuenta

***León paga la cuenta**

SHERRY-Cuanto fue?, te pagare

LEON-No te preocupes, no es necesario Sherry

SHERRY-Lo lamento, viniste por nosotras y aparte de todo pagaste tu

LEON-Tranquila pequeña, es lo menos que podía hacer

***Sherry no sabia a que se refería, entre los dos llevan a Claire al coche de ella**

LEON-Te llevare a tu departamento Sherry

SHERRY-Estas seguro?, no quieres que me quede contigo para ayudarte con Claire?

LEON-Jake sabe donde están?

SHERRY-No

LEON-Entonces es mejor que regreses a tu departamento, yo me encargare de Claire

SHERRY-también le cambiaras la ropa?

***León se sonroja**

SHERRY-Jaja, solo bromeaba, cuídala mucho

LEON-Eso haré

CLAIRE-Puedes ponerme la pijama si quieres, a mi no me molesta, Jaja

***León y Sherry se sorprenden, pensaban que estaba dormida**

LEON-Tal vez sea una larga noche, pero..creo que se lo debo

***Sherry no sabia a lo que se refería pero prefirió no preguntar, León la deja en su departamento y se van al de Claire, **

**la sostiene y la lleva al elevador, ella no paraba de reír, León nunca había visto a Claire borracha; abre la puerta del**

**departamento y entran, la recarga sobre la pared para poder cerrar la puerta, Claire deja de reír y pregunta con seriedad**

CLAIRE-Como termino tu cita?

LEON-Digamos que nunca comenzó, ella nunca llego

***Claire suelta una carcajada**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, lo siento, no me burlo de que te dejaran plantado, solo que es gracioso, pudimos haber ido a otro lado

LEON-Como al cine

***Claire deja de reírse, y se le queda viendo**

LEON-Porque no me dijiste de los boletos que conseguiste para ver la película

CLAIRE-Como lo sabes?

LEON-Eso no importa

CLAIRE-Exacto, ya no importa

***Claire había cambiado su tono a uno más agresivo**

CLAIRE-Ya no fuimos, y ya no vamos a ir, tu no ibas a cancelar tu cita con Ada por ir al cine conmigo o si?

***León se queda callado y eso enfurece más a Claire, saca los boletos de su pantalón y se los avienta a León, el logra**

**sostener uno**

CLAIRE-Aquí están los estupidos boletos

LEON-Claire..yo

***Claire se acerca y con los puños cerrados golpea el pecho de León**

CLAIRE-Porque? Porque? Porque?

***Claire alza la cara y ve a León a los ojos, el nota que Claire esta llorando**

CLAIRE-Porque?

LEON-Claire

CLAIRE-Porque no pudiste enamorarte de mi?

***León se queda sorprendido, no sabia que decir, Claire lo abraza por el cuello**

CLAIRE-Solo por una vez…solo por esta vez.. Quiero saber que se siente besarte

***Claire lo besa, el se sorprende más de lo que ya estaba pero no se resiste y acaba aceptando el beso de Claire, la toma**

**de la cintura para acercarla más a el, camina un poco con ella y la recuesta sobre el sillon sin dejar de besarla, pero en eso**

**siente que los labios de Claire van perdiendo fuerzas se separa y ve que se a quedado dormida, suspira**

León-Creo que es mejor así

***León se le queda viendo**

LEON-En verdad estas enamorada de mi?

***León la carga y la lleva a su recamara, la acuesta, le quita los zapatos y la tapa, la ve, se le acerca a sus labios**

**pero se arrepiente y besa su frente, Claire sin despertar dice su nombre**

CLAIRE-León

***León sonríe y sale rumbo a su cuarto, tenia mucho que pensar**

***Al día siguiente se despierta algo desconcertada y mareada**

CLAIRE-OH por Dios, que dolor de cabeza, que fue lo que paso?, y como es que llegue a mi recamara?

***León estaba en el comedor tomando café**

LEON-Al final no eh podido dormir nada, como actuare frente a Claire? Recordara lo de ayer?

CLAIRE-León?

***El casi escupe el café, no había oído a Claire**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, y Sherry?

LEON-Sherry?, supongo que en su departamento?, no recuerdas que ayer se quedo en su casa?

CLAIRE-Lo siento, no recuerdo nada, lo último que tengo en mi cabeza es a Sherry y a mi en el bar, no recuerdo nada más, tu sabes

que fue lo que paso?

***León le cuenta que le marco porque quería hablar con ella, le dijo como fue por ellas y llevo a Sherry a su casa, como**

**después llegaron al departamento de Claire obviamente omitiendo lo de los boletos y el beso**

CLAIRE-No recuerdo nada de eso

LEON-No es de extrañarse, tomaste bastante

CLAIRE-Discúlpame León, no quería causarte molestias, en verdad lo siento

LEON-No deberías disculparte, eres tu quien merece una disculpa

CLAIRE-Yo?, porque?

LEON-Hable con Hunnigan y me contó lo que hiciste por conseguir boletos para la película que quería ver

CLAIRE-Ah eso, no importa, la culpa fue mía por no haberte dicho desde un principio, lamento que Ada no llegara a tu cita, se lo

emocionado que estabas

***Claire se oía sincera**

LEON-Entonces, no recuerdas nada?

CLAIRE-No, es muy confuso, creo que esta vez si me pase

LEON-Y como te sientes?

CLAIRE-Con dolor de cabeza y mucha sed

LEON-Tomate esto

CLAIRE-Que es?

LEON-Es una receta que me enseño Ark para la cruda del día siguiente, no preguntes que tiene y bébelo todo

***Claire se lo toma**

CLAIRE-Que asco… en verdad no quiero saber que tiene

***Claire da otro trago**

CLAIRE-Solo espero que ninguno de los ingredientes haya estado vivo antes..sabe horrible

***León sonríe**

León-No te preocupes, lo mate y le quite el pelaje antes

***Claire corre al lavabo y escupe el licuado, León no paraba de reír**

León-Jaja, lo siento no pude evitarlo, claro que no te di algo vivo..Jaja, hubieras visto tu cara

CLAIRE-serás…

***Claire corre hacia León y lo avienta al sillon, León se sostiene de Claire y esta cae sobre el; ella levanta la vista y ve a**

**León a centímetros de su cara, este recuerda lo de un día antes y se levanta haciendo a Claire a un lado**

LEON-Lo siento

CLAIRE-Fue…fue mi culpa, no debí aventarte

LEON-Este… hoy saldré con Jake, ahora me toca a mi distraerme, y a ti ir por mi

***León nota que Claire estaba triste, se había visto muy brusco al separarla de el, así que trata de bromear con ella**

LEON-Y tomo muchas más que tu eh?

CLAIRE-No importa, si me necesitas iré

***León sabia que Claire lo decía en serio, después de desayunar Claire se había ido con Sherry, algo le decía que León **

**necesitaba estar solo; tal vez por lo de Ada, se sentía mal que lo dejaran plantado o al menos eso creía ella, León**

**había hablado con Jake y le había dicho que necesitaba platicar con el así que quedan de verse en la BSAA**

JAKE-Cual era la prisa por verme?

LEON-Antes de todo, y Chris?

JAKE-No lo se, lo vi por su oficina hace rato

LEON-Entonces no podemos hablar aquí

JAKE-Muy bien…entonces toma

***Jake le da unos papeles**

JAKE-No puedo irme hasta acabar con todo esto, así que me tendrás que ayudar

LEON-OK, entonces mejor apurarnos

***Con Claire**

***Sherry le explica desde donde Claire no recordaba, al menos hasta que la dejaron en su departamento**

CLAIRE-No puedo creerlo, en serio le dije que me cambiara de ropa?, que pena, porque lo dije?

SHERRY-será porque quieres que pase? Jaja

CLAIRE-OH por Dios, si dije eso cuando estabas tu, que abre dicho cuando estábamos solos?

SHERRY-No se, porque no le preguntas?

CLAIRE-Y crees que me lo diría?

SHERRY-No creo

CLAIRE-Ahora que lo pienso..en la mañana lo tire al sillón jugando, y el me jalo por quererse agarrar y caí sobre el, se veía incomodo

y se quito demasiado rápido, espero no haberle dicho o hecho algo indebido en mi borrachera

SHERRY-Indebido?

CLAIRE-No me refiero a eso, León nunca se aprovecharía de mi estando borracha…y puede que ni en sus cinco sentidos

***Claire suspira y agacha la cabeza**

***En un Bar**

JAKE-Muy bien, estamos muy lejos de la BSAA y de Chris, Sherry sabe que estoy contigo como me pediste, ahora, me puedes

explicar porque tanto misterio?

LEON-Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza, pero todo lo que te voy a contar no puede saberlo nadie, ni siquiera Sherry

JAKE-Vaya hombre, ahora si estoy intrigado, OK, no diré nada, cuenta

LEON-Claire me beso

JAKE-Wau!, que no lo hacían ya_?

LEON-Claro que no, solo somos amigos

JAKE-Desde que me entere que en las vacaciones uno se queda con el otro, supuse que mínimo se daban sus besos, o es que

a caso te gustan los hombres?, tengo que advertirte que amo a mi suprechica

LEON-Claro que no me gustan los hombres, déjame explicarte lo que paso si?

***León le explica lo que cree sentir por Ada, como la conoció,como conoció a Claire y lo que paso ayer con las dos**

JAKE-Mmm..., quieres un consejo?

LEON-Pues toda ayuda será buena

JAKE-Muy bien, pero te diré lo que pienso sin rodeos ni palabras dulces, OK?

LEON-Perfecto, no esperaba menos

JAKE-Eres un idiota

LEON-Muy directo, y eso como porque?

JAKE-Lo descubrirás tu solo pero no te preocupes, te ayudare a descubrirlo; Que piensas sobre Ada?, y no me refiero a lo que crees

sentir por ella, si no lo que piensas de ella como persona y por como es

LEON-Sobre Ada, es una mujer muy bella, y peligrosa, una persona que haría todo por conseguir lo que quiere, aun si eso significa

pisotear a mucha gente; es muy inteligente y audaz, aunque una persona solitaria que ante pone su trabajo antes que cualquier cosa

***Al decir eso ultimo recuerda como lo había dejado plantado**

JAKE-Quedamos que sin sentimientos de ningún tipo

LEON-OK OK, pero ante todo creo que no es mala persona, solo que a veces su ambición puede más

JAKE-Muy bien, y sobre Claire, que opinión tienes?

LEON-Sobre Claire… desde que la conocí vi que era una persona muy valiente y fuerte, aparte de bella claro esta, es muy leal a sus

convicciones, y no se da por vencida por nada, dicho que hasta donde llego por buscar a su hermano y salvar a Sherry, es muy

protectora y ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesite

JAKE-Muy bien, ahora dime que sientes cuando estas con Ada?

LEON-A donde vamos a llegar con todo esto?

JAKE-Tu confía en mi

LEON-**(Suspira)** cuando estoy con Ada tengo deseos de protegerla, aunque se que no lo necesita claro, la veo y veo lo hermosa que

es

JAKE-Quisieras besarla?

LEON-Por supuesto, aunque ya la eh besado una vez cuando pensé que estaba a punto de morir en Raccoon

JAKE-Y que sentiste?

LEON-Esto parece más una terapia

JAKE-Lo es, ahora contesta

LEON-Pasión y deseo, creo que esas serian las palabras para describirlo

JAKE-OK, y que sientes cuando estas con Claire?

LEON-Tranquilidad, me divierto mucho, es como si me entendiera sin necesidad de decir nada, siento que puedo ser yo mismo con

ella y olvidarme de todo

JAKE-Y que sentiste cuando la besaste?

LEON-Al principio me sorprendí pero por alguna razón no pude resistirme, era como si lo hubiera deseado desde hace mucho tiempo,

sentí como una corriente de electricidad pero muy agradable, y sobre todo, sentí su amor en ese beso

JAKE-Vaya, si que puedes llegar a ser cursi Jaja

LEON-Solo lo estas haciendo para burlarte de mi cierto?

JAKE-En cierto modo si, pero también lo hice para que vieras lo que sientes por cada una

LEON-Pues solo estoy más confundido

JAKE-Pues mi opinión es que las quieres a las dos

LEON-Wau!, deberías graduarte de psicólogo

JAKE-Tranquilo hombre, solo debes descubrir con quien te gustaría y podrías estar, en mi humilde opinión lo que tu tienes por Ada es

un deseo de tener algo que para ti crees inalcanzable

LEON-Hablas igual que un amigo que tengo

JAKE-Es que todos lo notamos menos tu

LEON-Y según con Claire que me sucede Doctor?

JAKE-Pasa que tienes miedo de perder lo que tienes ahora, una buena amistad con ella, un lugar donde puedes ser tu mismo, por

eso prefieres su amistad

LEON-En serio estoy sorprendido Jake

JAKE-Lo se soy una caja de sorpresas

LEON-Creo que me hizo muy bien hablar contigo, yo invito los tragos

JAKE-Salud por eso

***Con Claire**

SHERRY-Porque tardaste tanto en decirme que te habían ofrecido un puesto en la BSAA?

CLAIRE-Lo siento, necesitaba meditarlo primero, y si te lo decía, ibas a intentar persuadirme de quedarme en la BSAA

SHERRY-Si, creo que tienes razón, y ya pensaste que haras?

CLAIRE-Si, eh tomado mi decisión y se las comunicare mañana a todos, ya se lo comente a Chris

***Claire regresa a su departamento y ve que León aún no regresa, así que le marca por teléfono**

LEON-Bueno

CLAIRE-Hola León perdón por molestarte, solo quería ver como estas?

LEON-bien, sigo con Jake

CLAIRE-Disculpa por molestarte, es solo que..

LEON-Te preocupaba que tomara de más?, no te preocupes, nos estamos portando bien, no tomamos mucho

CLAIRE-Me siento tan tonta llamándote, discúlpame, sigan pasándola bien, cuidense, nos vemos

LEON.-Claire, gracias por preocuparte

CLAIRE-No tienes porque agradecer, nos vemos

LEON-Nos vemos

JAKE-Que?, te mando un besito y por eso sonríes?

LEON-Claro que no

***Cuando León llega al departamento Claire ya esta dormida, así que el entra a su recamara para dormir**

LEON-Con quien de las dos me gustaría estar?, creo que aquí la pregunta es, quien de ellas esta dispuesta a estar conmigo también?

***Al día siguiente**

LEON-Buenos días Claire, ayer llegue y ya estabas dormida

CLAIRE-Realmente no estaba dormida, escuche cuando llegaste, estaba preparada por si tenia que traerte cargando

***Claire le guiña el ojo, y Leon le sonrie**

CLAIRE-Como amaneciste?

LEON-Muy bien gracias

CLAIRE-Hoy iré a la BSAA a darles mi respuesta?

LEON-Ya lo pensaste bien?

CLAIRE-Si, seré agente en la BSAA

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

Espero les este gustando y puedan dejarme un review, gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, perdon por tardarme en subir el siguiente capitulo pero tuve unos contratiempos tanto en casa como en mi trabajo, pero aqui esta la continuacion**_

***CAPITULO 4***

***Por un momento León sintió algo extraño, sabia que Claire estando en Terra Save no corría gran riesgo por ser pacifista**

**pero al estar en la BSSA, eso significaba salir a misiones y poner su vida en riesgo, pero sería tonto decirle que no lo**

**hiciera cuando el le dijo que lo que escogería lo haría bien, pero estaba preocupado**

LEON-Estas completamente segura?

CLAIRE-Si, estoy segura aunque no creo que a Chris le agrade la idea, el estaba en contra de esto

***León no sabia que decir, tenía un presentimiento pero pensó que tal vez solo estaba preocupado por Claire, sabia que **

**era fuerte, y sabia que podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, pero también sabia que peligrosas eran las misiones y ella no**

**tenia un buen entrenamiento como el, Jill o Chris.**

**Claire llega a la sala de juntas y le da su respuesta a todos los presentes, el único como ella ya lo suponía que no se**

**alegra fue Chris**

BARRY-Me alegra que te nos unas, creo que la persona mas indicada para entrenarte será Jill

JILL-Por supuesto, es un placer

CLAIRE-No podría tener mejor maestra

***León hablaba son una señorita , le preguntaba si había visto a Sherry, la señorita se apena y agacha la cabeza, León**

**sonríe y a lo lejos alcanza a verlo Claire**

CLAIRE-Todo un playboy

HOMBRE-Señorita Redfield?

CLAIRE-Si, soy yo

***Claire voltea y ve a un hombre bastante atractivo, moreno y ojos claros y fornido**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, nos conocemos?

HOMBRE-Por desgracia me temo que no, pero eso lo vamos a remediar pronto, mi nombre es Alex Monroy, soy un

soldado nuevo, me trasladaron hace poco, antes estaba en la marina

CLAIRE-Mucho gusto, yo soy Claire Redfield aunque creo que ya lo sabias, soy nueva en la BSAA, bueno, ni tan nueva, trabaja para

Terra Save hasta hace poco así que se mucho sobre la BSAA sin contar que mi hermano trabaja aquí

ALEX-Señorita Redfield, un placer, la capitana Jill Valentine me mando a decirle que su entrenamiento comienza mañana

CLAIRE-Llámame Claire, y muchas gracias

ALEX-Tú también puedes llamarme Alex

CLAIRE-Alex, muchas gracias

ALEX-Te veré mañana por aquí Claire, un gusto conocerte

***Alex le sonríe y ella se apena, no podía negarlo que era muy guapo, cuando Alex se va se acerca León que los había **

**visto de lejos**

LEÓN-Quien era ese?

***Claire se voltea sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta cuando León se ****acercó**

CLAIRE-Se llama Alex Monroy, al parecer esta en el equipo de Jill, vino avisarme de mi entrenamiento de mañana

LEÓN-mmm...

***León se veía molesto**

CLAIRE-Que sucede León, porque estas molesto, a ya se.. La chica con la que hablabas te rechazo y tu orgullo esta lastimado?

LEÓN-Rechazarme?, pero si solo le preguntaba por Sherry

CLAIRE-Claro, León Kennedy con una chica guapa y solo le preguntabas por Sherry?

***Claire sonaba molesta y León le contesta igual**

LEÓN-Pues no creo que tu estuvieras sonrojada delante de ese tal Alex solo por el calor o si? **(PENSANDO)**[_Y porque me molesta _

_tanto que Claire hablara con ese tipo?]_

CLAIRE-**(PENSANDO)** _[Estoy exagerando, Leon puede coquetear con quien quiera]_

SHERRY-Suenan como una pareja de enamorados celosos

LEÓN-Sherry

***León y Claire se voltean a ver apenados**

SHERRY-Que lindos

CLAIRE-Basta Sherry

SHERRY-Jaja, OK OK, vi a Chris muuyy molesto, me imagino que ya les diste tu respuesta

CLAIRE-Si, yo se que el no esta de acuerdo, pero tendrá que aceptarlo

***Claire y León se voltean a ver y se ríen**

LEÓN-Nos vimos ridículos cierto?

CLAIRE-Jaja, bastante

***En el restaurante **

SHERRY-Voy al baño, me acompañas Claire?

CLAIRE-Si vamos

LEÓN-Nunca eh entendido porque las mujeres van juntas al baño

JAKE-Nunca lo sabremos creeme, por cierto, ya pensaste bien todo lo que hablamos?

LEÓN-Pues sigo igual, con Ada no creo llegar a tener algo serio, y con Claire tengo miedo de perder su amistad

ya, entonces sigues siendo un idiota

LEÓN-Oye…

JAKE-Si yo fuera tu, escogería a Claire sin pensarlo, pero no lo soy

***León se queda pensando sobre eso, mientras las chicas platican en el baño**

SHERRY-Si, eh visto a este tal Alex, la verdad si es atractivo, pero, y León?

CLAIRE-No puedo esperarlo por siempre, ya no soy una jovencita, además, prometí que lo olvidaría, o al menos trataría, y hoy se me

presento una oportunidad, tengo que tomarla

SHERRY-Oportunidad?, pero Alex no te a dicho nada

CLAIRE-Cierto, pero su forma de hablarme y verme me da a entender que no le soy indiferente

SHERRY-Yo prefiero a León

CLAIRE-Entonces prefieres verme sola si no es con León?

***Claire suena triste**

SHERRY-Tienes razón, eso fue egoísta de mi parte, lo que realmente quiero verte es feliz

CLAIRE-Gracias Sherry

***Terminando de comer León y Claire regresan al departamento**

CLAIRE-Quieres ver una película?, aun es temprano

LEÓN-Aquí o quieres salir?

CLAIRE-Aquí, Sherry me recomendó una película

LEÓN-Muy bien, haré palomitas mientras la pones

***Los dos se sientan a ver la película, era de un chico que se enamora de su amiga pero no le decía nada por miedo a **

**destruir su amistad; al final la chica muere confesándosele a su amigo que siempre lo amo; ambos se veían reflejados en**

**esa película**

CLAIRE-_{Sherry tramposa, que espera, que le diga a León que me gusta?, no puedo hacerlo, el no me ve mas que como un amiga, y_

_si…tal vez.. No, no pienses tonterías]_

LEÓN-_{No quiero perder a Claire, la quiero mucho, y se que le gusto pero.. Y si no funciona?, si perdemos la buena amistad que _

_tenemos ahora?, además, aún no se lo que pasa con Ada; no seria justo para Claire]_

***León y Claire voltean a verse **

CLAIRE-_{Esos labios están hechos para el pecado, que demonios estoy pensando, pero..quiero besarlos]_

LEÓN-_{Y si la beso?, se molestara?]_

***En eso tocan el timbre y Claire se levanta toda apenada**

CLAIRE-Qui..quien podrá ser?

***León suspira y maldice la interrupción**

CLAIRE-Jill, Chris, Que hacen aquí?

JILL-Traje a tu hermano para que hables con el, esta hecho una furia desde la mañana

CLAIRE-Chris, no me digas que sigues molesto por mi decisión?, dijiste que me apoyarías fuera cual fuera mi decisión

***Chris se abre paso y se sienta en el sillón a lado de León, Chris lo ve y se voltea a otro lado con desden**

, y a mi porque?, que hice?

CHRIS-Mas bien que no hiciste, tu también tienes la culpa, debiste de haberla persuadido, no que la quieres mucho?, y si le pasa

algo..

CLAIRE-Basta Chris, León no tiene la culpa, de hecho nadie la tiene, fue mi decisión

JILL-Vamos Chris, pareces niño chiquito

CHRIS-Y tu, alentándola a ser tu aprendiz

JILL-OH por Dios, aquí vamos otra vez, preferirías que estuviera con alguien más?

CHRIS-Preferiría que se hubiera quedado en Terra Save

***Claire se acerca a Chris, Jill y León esperaban gritos y alguna que otra cachetada de parte de Claire, pero quedan **

**sorprendidos al ver que Claire lo abraza, hasta Chris se sorprende, el también esperaba un golpe o grito por lo menos**

CLAIRE-Gracias..se que estas molesto porque estas preocupado por mi, pero eh tomado una decisión y no la pienso cambiar, yo

se que no va a ser fácil, pero soy una Redfield, y tu eres mi ejemplo a seguir

***Chris abraza a Claire **

CHRIS-Lo siento hermanita, es verdad, estoy preocupado

CLAIRE-Lo se, y te entiendo, pero mejor apóyame en esto si?, te quiero

CHRIS-Tramposa, y yo te quiero a ti

***Jill y León se sonríen, después de un rato Jill y Chris se van**

CLAIRE-Será mejor que me vaya acostar, mañana me espera un día pesado

LEÓN-Si, descansa

***Claire le sonríe y su corazón de León da un vuelco**

LEÓN-Y ahora que pasa conmigo?

***Al día siguiente en la BSAA**

JILL-Muy bien, la persona que les voy a presentar ,muchos de ustedes ya la conocen, pero a partir de ahora será un activo fijo de la

BSAA, denle la bienvenida a Claire Redfield

SOLDADO 1-En serio?, la hermosa hermana del Capitán Chris Redfield estará con nosotros?

SOLDADO 2-Que lastima que al parecer tenga novio

ALEX-Tiene novio?

SOLDADO 1-Los rumores dicen que ella y el agente de la DSO León Kennedy son novios

ALEX-León Kennedy?

SOLDADO 2-Es verdad, tienes poco que llegaste y no lo conoces

SOLDADO1-Voltea a tu izquierda, vez al hombre que esta con el Capitán Redfield?, el es León

SOLDADO 2-Hay que admitir que el hombre es atractivo

JILL-Muy bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento de hoy

ALEX-Hola Claire

CLAIRE-Hola Alex

ALEX-Este entrenamiento es en equipo, te gustaría ser mi compañera?

CLAIRE-Solo si prometes que me tendrás paciencia

ALEX-Por supuesto que si

***Los dos sonríen, León los veía desde lejos**

CHRIS-Te sucede algo Kennedy?, te vez molesto?

LEÓN-No, por que debería estarlo?

CHRIS-Pues tu tono de voz dice lo contrario

***Chris no había visto a Claire con Alex, ya al final del entrenamiento:**

ALEX-En verdad eres novata?

CLAIRE-Digamos que tengo mis trucos, Jaja

ALEX-Te gustaría explicarme alguno, por ejemplo, hoy en la comida?, claro, a cambio de tu explicacion yo invito

***Claire se queda pensando**

ALEX-Lo siento, tal vez a tu novio no le parezca

CLAIRE-Novio?, no tengo novio

ALEX-En serio?, no quiero ser indiscreto pero varios soldados creen que tu y el agente Kennedy si no mal recuerdo su nombre, tienen

una relación

CLAIRE-no no, Leon y yo..solo somos amigos

ALEX-En serio?, entonces aun tengo oportunidad?

***Claire se sonroja y Alex también**

ALEX-Lo siento, a veces digo lo que pienso en voz alta, discúlpame

CLAIRE-No te preocupes, y acepto la invitación

ALEX-Perfecto, nos vemos en una hora te parece?, para arreglarme, estoy sudando Jaja

CLAIRE-Si, yo también ire a darme una ducha

ALEX-Entonces, nos vemos en un rato Claire

***Alex se acerca a uno de sus amigos que esta cerca de las duchas y se quita la camisa sudada, Claire se le queda viendo y**

**ve que tiene un muy buen cuerpo**

LEÓN-Te sostengo antes de que te desmayes?

***Claire se sorprende**

CLAIRE-León, me asustaste, que haces aquí?

LEÓN-Vine a ver como iba tu entrenamiento

CLAIRE-Termino hace poco, iba a las duchas en este momento

LEÓN-En serio?

***León se veía serio**

LEÓN-No vas a comer?

CLAIRE-Si, lo haré después de ducharme

LEÓN-Quieres que te espere?

CLAIRE-Yo..bueno, es que me invitaron a comer

LEÓN-Ah si, Sherry?

CLAIRE-No, si fuera ella podrías venir, Alex, el chico de allá

LEÓN-Ah!

***León lo ve con coraje**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, de haber sabido que vendrías le hubiera dicho que no

LEÓN-No, la culpa es mía por no avisarte, entonces, creo que nos veremos en la noche

CLAIRE-Si..ire a ducharme, gracias por entender

***León camina por el pasillo cuando se topa con Jake**

JAKE-Hombre pero que tienes?

LEÓN-No estoy enojado, porque debería?

JAKE-Vaya, yo nunca te pregunte porque estabas enojado, ven, sígueme, aquí no podemos hablar, todo el mundo esta viendo

***Se apartan de la gente**

JAKE-Bueno, que es lo que pasa?

***León le cuenta sobre Alex y Claire**

JAKE-Ya veo, estas celoso

LEÓN-Celoso? Ja, claro que no, es solo que…me preocupo por ella es todo

JAKE-Si claro..León, como amigo tuyo y de Claire te digo lo siguiente; si no tienes planeado dar un paso más allá de una amistad con

Claire, entonces deja que otros hagan la lucha con ella

LEÓN-Si, lo se, tienes razón

JAKE-O…si quieres intentar algo, ve y lucha por ella maldita sea, tienes todo para ser feliz con un demonio, deja de ser un

cobarde, y si necesitas arreglar algo con Ada hazlo de una puñetera vez antes de que pierdas a Claire y te arrepientas de por vida

***Esto ultimo lo había dicho casi gritando**

JAKE-Esa es mi humilde opinión

LEÓN-Wau, en verdad estoy impresionado y se que tienes toda la razón, localizare a Ada y hablare con ella, gracias Jake, tengo que irme,

salúdame a Sherry

***León se va, toma su teléfono y marca**

HUNNIGAN-Es un milagro León, en que puedo ayudarte

LEÓN-Necesito un favor muy importante

***Claire sale de la ducha, se viste y sale al patio**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, te hice esperar mucho?

ALEX-No, para nada, nos vamos

***Alex y Claire se van a un restaurante y platican de sus respectivas vidas**

ALEX-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan buena, tu hermano te enseño muy bien. Y ser sobreviviente de Raccoon fue una experiencia que

te hizo ser más fuerte

CLAIRE-Creo que si, pero tu eres mejor que yo en el uso de armas, porque te inscribiste al entrenamiento?

ALEX-Estar en la marina te da mucho experiencia, pero no es lo mismo que luchar contra armas biológicas, y la capitana Valentine es

una de las mejores, sin dejar de contar que es una de las fundadoras de la agencia; para mi es todo un honor estar en su equipo

CLAIRE-OH por Dios, ya es algo tarde, tengo que irme

ALEX-Te acompaño, claro, si no te molesta

CLAIRE-Gracias

***Alex le abre la puerta del copiloto a Claire**

CLAIRE- _{Es amable, guapo y divertido}_

***La imagen de León pasa por su cabeza**

CLAIRE-_[No Claire, no puedes esperar por siempre a León, se te esta presentando una oportunidad y la tienes que tomar]_

***Con León**

LEÓN-Por favor, contesta, contesta

ADA-Bueno

LEÓN-Ada, soy León

ADA-León?, como conseguiste mi numero?

LEÓN-Sabes que tengo mis medios

ADA-Si claro, Ingrid Hunnigan, que se ofrece León?

LEÓN-Necesito hablar contigo, pero no puede ser por teléfono, de paso te puedo regresar tu polvera

ADA-Muy bien, pero será hasta pasado mañana, estoy en una misión, y ya que tienes mi numero puedes marcarme temprano y te

diré donde nos vemos

LEÓN-Perfecto

ADA-Entonces te dejo querido, estoy algo ocupada

***Ada cuelga**

LEÓN-Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que le diré

***León ve su reloj**

LEÓN-Claire ya debería estar aquí, pero que digo?, primero debo arreglar las cosas con Ada… que me esta pasando con Claire?

CLAIRE-Que tanto hablas?

***León da un salto adelante y se pone en modo de ataque, Claire suelta la risa**

LEÓN-Por Dios Claire, no hagas eso

CLAIRE-Como es que tu si puedes asustarme y yo no?

LEÓN-OK OK, estamos a mamo

CLAIRE-Y que tanto te decías a ti mismo?

LEÓN-Nada, solo estaba preocupado por ti

***Claire se sonroja por un momento, pero después piensa que es normal porque son amigos**

CLAIRE-Lo siento, es que la platica estaba muy entretenida y se me fue el tiempo

***León siente coraje al escuchar que Claire se la paso tan bien que se le fue el tiempo, el lo llama coraje pero en realidad**

**eran celos, cuando habla lo hace cortante**

LEÓN-Ah, que bien

***Claire se sorprende por su tono de voz, pero cuando le iba a preguntar que pasa, el se da la media vuelta y se va**

LEÓN-Me imagino que haz de estar cansada, ve a dormir, que descanses

***León entra a su recamara y Claire se queda confundida de la actitud de León**

**CONTINUARA...**

**BELLEREDFIELD:**** Yo tambien creo que Leon en el fondo está enamorado de Claire, de hecho es mejor pareja para el que Ada, o sera porque odio a Ada?, jeje**

**MANU:Hola, te tengo unas noticias que comunicarte, para empezar hasta apenas hoy pude subir tu historia, en mi trabajo se están poniendo muy mamones y nos están controlando mucho lo que hacemos así que me va a costar un poco acomodar tanto tus historias como las mias, ahorita te seguiré apoyando pero si se ponen más payasos me temo que no podre seguirte ayudando, me comentabas que subiera tus historias así como me las pasas pero tienen muchas faltas de ortografía, y una de las reglas de la paginas es que tenga las menos faltas de ortografías posibles o borraran la historia, también me comentabas que subiera mas de una de tus historias pero eso tampoco me es posible porque como te digo, checho por ratos en mi trabajo tanto tu historia como las mías y no me daría tiempo de checar dos, encontré otro Cleon, así que antes de la de fullmetal subiré esos dos Cleon que tengo, un Sasusaku y una de vampires diaries, la de fullmetal aun va para larga la verdad, ya casi la acabo de escribir pero aun la tengo que pasar a la compu, y como te digo, en mi trabajo andan medio especiales y en mi casa no tengo tiempo de acomodarla, el tiempo en mi casa es para mi familia, tu puedes hacer las historias que a ti te gusten, no te preocupes si son de mi agrado o no, a fin de cuentas te deben de agradar a ti, no eh podido ver el comic que me recomendaste, como dije eh tenido unos inconvenientes y no eh tenido tiempo, perdon si no respondí mucho tus reviews pero son muchos y aun tengo que subir tu historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO**** 5**

***Al día siguiente**

ALEX-Buenos días Claire

CLAIRE-Hola Alex buen día

ALEX-Te sientes bien, te vez un poco distraída

CLAIRE-Estoy un poco preocupada por León, ayer lo note algo extraño, trate de preguntarle pero, no me dio oportunidad

ALEX-Tranquila, a lo mejor hoy ya estará mejor

CLAIRE-Tienes razón, que entrenamiento nos espera hoy?

ALEX-Puntería y disparo

***Más tarde con León su teléfono suena**

LEÓN-Bueno

CLAIRE-Hola León como estas?

LEÓN-Bien, que sucede?

CLAIRE-Nada, bueno, si…tienes algún plan para la hora de comida

LEÓN-No, ninguno, por?

CLAIRE-No te gustaría venir a comer con nosotros?

LEÓN-Claro, iré para allá

Claire-Nos vemos en el restaurante frente a la BSAA

***Cuando Leon llega**

CLAIRE-León, por acá

***León ve a Jill, Sherry a Claire y la otra persona no le agrada mucho verlo ahí… a Alex**

CLAIRE-Me alegro que aceptaras venir, te presento a Alex Monroy

ALEX-Mucho gusto

SHERRY-Alex es el novio de Claire

***León voltea a ver a Claire desconcertado, ella se sonroja y el lo nota**

CLAIRE-Sherry

SHERRY-Bueno, puede pasar no?

ALEX-Si Claire me diera esa oportunidad, porque no?

***Sherry lo había dicho para molestar a León, y por la cara que había puesto lo había logrado, Jill trata de calmar la **

**conversación**

JILL-Que les parece si ya ordenamos

***Jill y Sherry están platicando con Alex, Claire ve a León incomodo**

CLAIRE-Lo lamento

LEÓN-Porque te disculpas?

CLAIRE-Desde ayer te note molesto, por eso te llame hoy, quería distraerte un poco pero creo que falle

***León sonríe y la toma de la mano**

LEÓN-Gracias por preocuparte por mi

***Claire se apena y Alex lo nota, terminan de comer y se despiden todos**

ALEX-Nos vemos mañana, un gusto conocerte León

LEÓN-Lo mismo digo

***Aunque no le gustaba que se pegara a Claire, tenia que admitir que Alex se veía buen tipo, de camino al departamento**

LEÓN-Tengo un asunto que arreglar mañana, pero nos veremos cuando vuelvas del trabajo..además, pasado mañana tengo que regresar a Washington

CLAIRE-En serio?, que mal

***Claire agacha la cabeza, y antes de que León dijera algo Claire continua hablando**

CLAIRE-Me es tan normal estar contigo, me divierto bastante, aún si solo platicamos estar contigo es muy cómodo que olvidó por completo que tienes que regresar a la casa Blanca..te voy a extrañar

LEÓN-Yo también siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo yo también te extrañare, pero Claire.._[no, aun no he hablado con Ada, y __mis sentimientos hacia Claire son confusos, no puedo pedirle que sea mi novia así] _no te pongas triste, nos veremos pronto

CLAIRE-Si, claro

***Al día siguiente León y Ada quedan de verse en un café cercano, León ya esta esperando en la mesa**

ADA-Vaya, si que eres puntual

LEÓN-Me alegra que tu también

***León se levanta para acomodarle la silla a Ada**

ADA-Y un caballero también

LEÓN-Me supongo que eres una mujer muy ocupada, así que te agradezco que hayas venido

***León veía a Ada, era bastante bella con sus rasgos orientales, su piel blanca; llevaba un pantalón negro con una ****camisa roja, igual que sus tacones, nadie podía negar la belleza de Ada, y tampoco podía negar que lo atraía demasiado, ****pero de eso, a estar enamorado, eran dos cosas diferentes, y también piensa en Claire, con su cabello castaño rojizo y ****esos ojos aguamarina, lo bien que la pasaba con ella, lo bien que se entendían**

ADA-Y?, la trajiste?

LEÓN-Eh?, a si, claro

***León le extiende la polvera y Ada al momento de agarrarla roza sus dedos con los de León, el se estremece**

ADA-Gracias por cuidarla, ahora, de que querías hablar?

LEÓN-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, espero puedas ser honesta

ADA-Si se puede porque no

LEÓN-Quiero saber que sientes por mi

***Ada se sorprende un poco pero no pierde la compostura, cruza una pierna y ve a León directo a los ojos**

ADA-A dónde pretendes llegar con todo esto León?

LEÓN-Necesito abrir y cerrar ciclos

ADA-Muy bien. Te contestare lo mas sinceramente posible; desde que nos conocimos en Raccoon por alguna extraña razón que aun desconozco, te volviste un a persona importante para mi, en esa época eras solo un novato que buscaba la forma de ayudar a la gente, no te importaba arriesgar tu vida; y eso lo hiciste por mi, salvarme aun cuando en el fondo sabias que yo no era una blanca paloma

LEÓN-Pero Ada…

ADA-Déjame continuar ahora que estoy de honesta, cuando te engañe haciéndote creer que estaba a punto de morir en Raccoon y te bese…ese beso fue verdadero; las dos veces que nos volvimos a encontrar te ayude por como te dije, te volviste alguien importante.. y si tal vez nuestras circunstancias fueran diferentes, me hubiera gustado intentar algo serio contigo, pero, no lo son…listo, ahora dime porque querías saber como me siento para contigo?

LEÓN-Aprecio tu honestidad y yo también lo seré, no se a quien de las dos amo, a ti..o a Claire

ADA-La chica Redfield?, siempre di por hecho que ustedes dos terminarían juntos

LEÓN-Ja, vaya…tu también?

ADA-Vamos, es más que obvio que esa chica te ama

LEÓN-Como es que todos lo notaron menos yo?

ADA-Eres algo lento en eso León, pero dime algo, tan siquiera la haz besado?

***León se apena**

LEÓN-Si, hace poco..bueno, ella me beso a mi

ADA-Muy bien, quieres descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos, pues vamos a ver..

***Y antes de poder León decir algo , Ada se levanta y lo besa**

***Con Claire**

CLAIRE-No puedo creer que Chris nos ocupe para sus mandados

SHERRY-Bueno, quiere darle unos chocolates a Jill y confía en nuestro criterio

CLAIRE-debería haber venido el, lo siento Alex

ALEX-No te preocupes, me gusta tu faceta de molesta también

***Claire se apena**

CLAIRE-Gracias por acompañarnos

ALEX-No podía dejar a dos bellezas andando solas

SHERRY-Jaja, me apenas

***Sherry ve que Claire se detiene y pareciera que esta a punto de desmayarse**

SHERRY-Que sucede Claire?

***Sherry dirige la mirada a donde Claire esta viendo, y cual es su sorpresa al ver a través de la ventana de un restaurante ****a León y Ada besándose, Claire quería llorar pero se aguanta muy bien**

CLAIRE-Ahora entiendo su asunto pendiente, tenia que despedirse de Ada

SHERRY-Claire, estás bien?

CLAIRE-Claro, porque no debería estarlo?, sigamos buscando los chocolates

***Claire sigue caminando y Sherry sabe que no esta bien, pero no sabia que debía decir o hacer, ella también estaba en ****shock**

***Ada se aleja de León y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar**

ADA-Ahora dime, que paso por tu mente cuando te bese

LEÓN-Me gusto, de eso no hay duda, pero…

ADA-Pero que?

LEÓN-Pero no sentí la misma pasión que sentí cuando bese a Claire; no me mal interpretes Ada. Eres hermosa y besas genial pero..

ADA-Pero no me amas

LEÓN-Es verdad, no te amo; ni tu a mi, lo que a nosotros nos une es un deseos de obtener al otro solo por capricho, o al menos eso

es lo que siento

ADA-Si, creo que tienes razón, la verdad no me veo como una esposa dócil ni buena, cuidando una casa y mucho menos a niños.. que horror

LEÓN-Y yo en cambio deseo eso, una familia, hijos, y se que con Claire lo puedo tener

ADA-Entonces solo buscas a alguien que te de una familia?

LEÓN-No, por supuesto que no, quiero a Claire, la quiero y deseo estar con ella

ADA-Me da gusto que hayas descubierto tus verdaderos sentimientos, también me ayudo a mi para darme cuenta que lo que siento por ti es gratitud, es algo que no siento muy a menudo así que sientete orgulloso

LEÓN-Jaja, lo estoy, gracias

***Ada se levanta y se pone sus gafas de sol**

ADA-Bueno agente Kennedy, fue todo un placer pero tengo que irme

***Se levanta para irse**

LEÓN-Gracias Ada

ADA-Te deseo mucha suerte con la chica Redfield

***Ada se va**

LEÓN-Que ciego eh estado, tengo que hablar con Claire hoy

***El teléfono de León suena**

LEÓN-Kennedy al habla

HUNNIGAN-Hola León perdóname por lo que te tengo que decir pero…el presidente quiere verte mañana temprano, tiene una misión para ti, eso significa que tendrás que salir hoy

LEÓN-En serio?, diablos, muy bien, pero necesito hacer algo antes de irme, prográma un vuelo para hoy en la noche por favor

HUNNIGAN-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana

***Claire termina su entrenamiento, se ducha, se cambia, y comienza a recordar el beso que vio entre León y Ada y las ****lagrimas salen por fin**

CLAIRE-En verdad soy una idiota, no puedo creer que aún tuviera esperanzas con León, el nunca a dado indicios de querer ser algo más que amigos, soy una tonta

***Cuando por fin se calma sale del vestidor y se encuentra con Alex sentado esperándola**

CLAIRE-Alex, me estabas esperando?

ALEX-Me entere que León se va mañana y me imagino que quieres llegar rápido para despedirte no?

CLAIRE-Como supiste que León se va?

ALEX-Me encontré a Sherry y me pidió de favor que te dijera que ella iría más tarde a despedirse, entonces, puedo llevarla señorita?

CLAIRE-Muchas Gracias

***En el coche**

ALEX-Claire

CLAIRE-Dime

ALEX-La verdad no se como empezar, y tampoco se si es el mejor momento pero…me gustas

***Claire voltea a ver muy sorprendida a Alex, aunque ella lo suponía no esperaba que se lo dijera en estos momentos, Alex ****sigue manejando**

ALEX-Me gustas mucho, y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de conquistarte

***En ese momento llegan al departamento de Claire, Alex detiene el aito y voltea a ver a Claire, toma una de sus manos**

ALEX-Dame la oportunidad de ser tu novio Claire

***Claire estaba sin habla, ella amaba a León pero..la imagen de León y Ada besándose cruza por su mente; al parecer el ****ya había tomado una decisión, y a ella también se le estaba presentando una oportunidad con alguien bastante guapo y ****lindo, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, además León iba a regresar a ****Washington**

CLAIRE-Si, acepto ser tu novia

***Alex besa la mano de Claire y ella sonríe**

ALEX-Gracias Claire, no te fallare, espera, deja te abro

***Alex sale del carro y corre abrirle a Claire**

ALEX-No te quito más tu tiempo, despide de mi parte a León si?

haré

ALEX-Este, puedo..besarte?

***Claire se sorprende y se ríe**

CLAIRE-Somos novios, no tendrias porque preguntar

ALEX-Tienes razón, lo siento

***Se acerca poco a poco a ella, Claire se recarga sobre el carro, con una mano en la cintura y otra en su mejilla la besa, ****cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, ella siente la ternura en el beso de Alex, el besaba de maravilla, pero faltaba algo, Claire ****pone sus manos en la cintura de el**

***En el departamento de Claire, Leon tomaba un vaso de whisky, bueno en realidad ya era el quinto, y daba vueltas por todos ****lados nervioso**

LEÓN-Claire no debe tardar, pero como se lo diré, necesito un poco de aire

***León abre la ventana y ve a Alex acercándose a Claire para besarla, y lo peor ve a Claire agarrarlo y regresarle el ****beso; León se molesta y se pone triste a la vez; porque tenía que pasar esto cuando por fin aclaraba sus sentimientos, León ****regresa a la barra, se sirve otro vaso y se lo toma de ****jalón**

***Claire llega a la puerta de su departamento**

CLAIRE-_[Que hago?, le digo a León sobre Alex?, el me dirá sobre Ada?}_ (**Suspira)**

***Abre la puerta y ve a León con cara de pocos amigos**

CLAIRE-Leon, te ves molesto, sucedió algo?

***León se acerca a Claire y la acorrala en la puerta, Claire ve en los ojos de el dolor, mezclado con furia**

CLAIRE-Le..León, que sucede?

LEÓN-Se suponía que esto no debía pasar

CLAIRE-León, que sucede, no entiendo

LEÓN-Pensé que me amabas, que fue entonces todo lo que me dijiste?, mentiras?

CLAIRE-Lo que te dije?

LEÓN-El día que fui por ti y por Sherry a ese bar, te traje y me dijiste que porque no podía enamorarme de ti y me besaste

***Claire estaba totalmente sorprendida ya que no recordaba nada de eso, León se oye cada vez más molesto**

LEÓN-Pero veo que era mentira, porque acabo de verte besándote con Alex

CLAIRE-Eso...yo..

***León la acorrala más y se va acercando a ella para intentar besarla pero ella recuerda el beso que el tuvo con Ada y lo ****avienta, León se compone y la vuelve acorralar, Claire veía su mirada de León y s asusta, nunca había lo había visto ****así de molesto, León grita y azota su mano en la puerta**

LEÓN-Porque a Alex si lo besaste y a mi no?

***Claire después del golpe se asusta más y las lagrimas comienzan a salir, León se da cuenta de que la está asustando y se hace para atrás; Claire se desliza lejos de la puerta, pensaba salir corriendo pero sus piernas se doblan y termina ****sentada a lado de la puerta**

CLAIRE-Porque..porque Alex es mi novio

***León se le queda viendo, siente una punzada horrible por saber que Claire era novia de Alex, pero sobretodo por la ****expresión de miedo de Claire, ella no dejaba de llorar**

CLAIRE-Hoy..tu..con Ada

***León no podía creerlo, lo había visto**

CLAIRE-Chris nos mando por un encargo, y te vi con Ada cuando se estaban besando…y Alex..hoy me pidió una oportunidad..y yo…

***Claire no podía calmarse, tenia muchos sentimiento encontrados, León trata de acercarse a ella para consolarla pero ****Claire junta sus piernas a su pecho y oculta su cara, estaba realmente asustada**

LEÓN-Yo… lo siento, fui un idiota, no quería asustarte

***Claire no responde**

LEÓN-Yo, tengo que partir hoy, el presidente quiere verme mañana temprano

***Silencio, sabia que Claire seguía llorando pero no podía acercarse, León le habla casi suplicando**

LEÓN-Por favor Claire, dime algo, lo que sea…

***Claire se limpia las lagrimas y ve las maletas de León atrás de el**

CLAIRE-Será mejor que te vayas… buen viaje

***León se inca a unos pies de distancia de Claire para verla pero ella ve hacia otro lado**

LEÓN-En verdad lo siento, perdóname

***León se levanta, tomas sus maletas y pasa a lado de Claire, ella no voltea a verlo, antes de cerrar la puerta le dice**

LEÓN-En verdad no quería que esto pasara así, perdóname

***Cuando León cierra, Claire se hunde y llora aún ****más**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Espero les este gustando el fic, si pueden dejer un Review para saber si les gusta**

**JILL GRAY MAN:** Sobre tu historia de Road y Allen me temo que vi pocos resúmenes en internet pero no logro enamorarme de esa pareja, sin mencionar el hecho que si necesito ver la serie ya que como te comente nunca la termine de ver y trato de hacer historias basándome en su carácter y no se bien el carácter de Road, así que creo que te quedare mal en eso, si Manu conoce los personajes amas que yo, tal vez el pueda hacerla, si si vi el video de curiosidades, de hecho vi de varios

**MANU:** Si, los de mi trabajo nos tienen bien checados en que hacemos y que dejamos de hacer, por eso aunque quisiera hacer más de tus historias me es complicado, y más por el hecho de que son muy pocos los tiempos libres que tengo en el trabajo, pero seguiré ayudándote con una historia a la semana y cuando se pongan mas intensos en mi trabajo te dire si ya no podre ayudarte, me temo que no veo a Leon con alguien más que no sea Claire, lo siento, odio a Ada a no mas poder, y de Robin si prefiero a Starfire pero pues cada quien sus gustos jeje

**BELLEREDFIELD: **Bravo, odiamos a Ada por igual jeje, que bueno que te gusto el consejo de Jake, quien lo pensaria viniendo de el, ya habra otra historia donde haya as Jill y Chris lo prometo, y pobre Leon y pobre Claire, los hice sufrir en este capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

***CAPÍTULO 6***

LEÓN-{_Que hago?, no puedo dejarla así, pero tampoco me quiere cerca, si le hablo a Chris vendrá a matarme primero}, _Soy un idiota

***las puertas del elevador se abren y ve a Sherry**

SHERRY-León, te vas hoy?

LEÓN-Sherry, sube con Claire

SHERRY-Porque? Que pasa?

LEÓN-Por favor, no la dejes sola, y se que tal vez me odies pero quiero que sepas que las quiero, a ambas, díselo, y dile que me perdone

SHERRY-León me estas asustando

***León la abraza**

LEÓN-Ve con ella, la puerta no tiene seguro, Te quiero Sherry, y quiero a Claire, recuérdalo, nos vemos

***Sin decir nadamos suelta a Sherry y se va, en ese momento comienza a llorar el también**

LEÓN-Eres un idiota Kennedy

***Sherry sube al departamento de Claire, abre la puerta y casi choca con Claire que seguía sentada en el piso**

SHERRY-Claire, que paso?

CLAIRE-Sherry

***Sherry se agacha y Claire la abraza**

SHERRY-Claire que sucedió?, me tope con León y..

***Claire abraza más a Sherry, está la ayuda a levantarse y sentarse en el sillón, cuando Claire se tranquiliza un poco le **

**platica a Sherry lo sucedido**

SHERRY-Ahora entiendo porque antes de irse León me pidió que te dijera que te quiere mucho y que lo disculparas

CLAIRE-Me comporte como una idiota, poniéndome a llorar pero..no se.. Todo fue tan rápido, y ver a León así de molesto y conmigo

SHERRY-Te entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que le paso a León

CLAIRE-Lo bese ese día que me trajo del bar, porque no me comento nada después de eso?

SHERRY-Y porque quería que lo besaras ahora?, será que..esta enamorado de ti?

CLAIRE-No creo, no recuerdas como beso a Ada hoy, tal vez solo fue su orgullo de hombre al ver que Alex me besaba

***Se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta del sillón**

CLAIRE-No voy a seguir llorando, no por alguien como León, ahora tengo a Alex

SHERRY-Yo siempre te apoyare

***Las dos se abrazan**

***Una semana después, León había intentado marcarle a Claire pero ella no tomaba las llamadas, le había mandado**

**mensajes pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta**

SHERRY-Hola Claire, que tanto vez en tu celular?, ya se, otro mensaje de León

***Claire le pasa el celular y Sherry lee el mensaje**

_Claire, soy un completo idiota, yo tenía planeado_

_otra cosa para cuando llegaras a tu apartamento, pero_

_lo eche a perder, lo que menos quería era asustarte y_

_hacerte llorar, espero algún día puedas perdonarme_

_Te quiero_

SHERRY-No le has respondido verdad?

CLAIRE-No Sherry, no puedo

SHERRY-Aun no lo perdonas?

CLAIRE-No es eso, no se que decirle, aparte yo estoy con Alex, si vuelvo a tener comunicación con León siento que no me concentrare en Alex, el ah sido maravilloso conmigo, no puedo Sherry, ya no, y menos sabiendo que lo bese en un momento de borrachera, ya no será lo mismo entre el y yo

JAKE-Con que aquí están, nos buscan Jill y Chris, al parecer es urgente, están llamando a todos

SHERRY-Vamos

***Llegan a una enorme sala donde están todos reunidos, Jill, Chris y Barry están al frente de todos **

CLAIRE-Que es lo que sucede?

ALEX-Ni idea

***Alex besa a Claire , saluda a Jake y Sherry, Jill le habla a todos por un micrófono**

JILL-Muy bien, empezaremos y lo que hagan falta los pondremos al tanto después

CHRIS-Los mandamos a llamar porque tenemos una situación de emergencia en Alemania

BARRY-No sabemos como pero al parecer una muestra del virus G llego hasta allá infectando a varios ciudadanos, hemos podido aislar la zona y sacar al 80% de la población infectada, pero aun hay supervivientes

CHRIS-Nuestra misión es rescatarlos y acabar con la amenaza del virus, nos dividiremos en 3 grupos, el grupo de Jill será el equipo Delta el se encargara de encontrar y rescatar a los supervivientes, mi equipo será el Alfa, nos encargaremos de acabar con los infectados, y el grupo de Barry será el Bravo, ellos serán el equipo de comunicación con el exterior y el apoyo de armas; partiremos en dos horas así que prepárense

***Alex abraza a Claire**

ALEX-Me alegra estar en tu equipo, así podré cuidarte

***Claire sonríe**

SHERRY-Jake y yo estamos con Chris, así que no podremos verlos ni ayudarlos, Alex, cuídala por mi

CLAIRE-Tranquila cariño, eh sobrevivido a cosas peores, y aunque seas una superchica como te llama Jake, cuídate, te la encargo Jake

***Jake pasa su brazo alrededor de Sherry**

JAKE-Tranquila, es mas fácil que ella me cuida a mi, verdad súper chica?

***Sherry le sonríe**

JAKE-Pero tranquila, yo la cuidare, no pienso perder lo más valioso que tengo

SHERRY-**(apenada)** Jake

CLAIRE-Eso me tranquiliza, muy bien, vamos a prepararnos

***Claire llega a su departamento y prepara sus cosas, toma su celular y ve el mensaje de León**

CLAIRE-Y si le digo que voy a mi primera misión?

***Claire comienza a redactar un mensaje, pero antes de poder enviarlo tocan la puerta, guarda su celular y abre la puerta**

CLAIRE-Alex, que sucede?

ALEX-Vengo ayudarte con tus cosas

CLAIRE-Muchas gracias, pasa

ALEX-Es la primera vez que entro a tu departamento, es esta la mochila que vas a llevar?

CLAIRE-Si

ALEX-La llevaré al carro

***Antes de salir Alex se acerca a Claire para besarla, ella responde al beso**

ALEX-Te espero abajo

***Alex se va**

CLAIRE-Que lindo y guapo es, tengo que seguir adelante, tal vez..llegue amarlo y pueda olvidar a León

***León saca su celular y lo revisa**

LEÓN-Nada (suspira)

ARK-Sigues esperando?

***León casi le suelta un golpe a Ark**

ARK-Tranquilo viejo, soy yo

LEÓN-Me asustaste, estuve a punto de romper tu cuello

ARK-En serio?

LEÓN-No, pero es para que no vuelvas asustarme

ARK-OK hombre, ya entendí, sigue sin responder?

LEÓN-Si, y dudo mucho que en algún momento lo haga

ARK-Vamos amigo, dale tiempo, debes entender que te comportaste como un idiota

LEÓN-lo se

ARK-Como un Patan, arrogante, poco hombre, celoso, sin nada de educación

LEÓN-OK ya entendí

ARK-Porque no vas a verla?

LEÓN-No se como reaccionaria, además, ella ya tiene novio

ARK-No quisiera decirte esto pero…te lo dije, tenías todo para ser feliz con Claire y lo perdiste por perseguir una ilusión

LEÓN-No te haz cansado de repetírtelo

ARK-OK, entonces te diré algo nuevo, eres un cobarde; deberías de estar luchando por ella en vez de estarte auto compadeciendo

LEÓN-Y que quieres que haga?, que vaya y le diga que soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes de que la amaba?, que no quiero perderla y que la extraño..

***La voz de León va disminuyendo, como percatandose que eso debía haber hecho**

ARK-Eso es un buen comienzo

LEÓN-Como no te hice caso antes?

ARK-Lo se, soy la voz de la razón

LEÓN-Hablaré con Jake, el medirá como esta Claire

***En la BSAA**

BARRY-Muy bien chicos, hay una nave para cada grupo, abordándola se les dará las instrucciones

JAKE-Muy bien superchica, es hora de irnos

SHERRY-Voy por ultima vez a despedirme de Claire

JAKE-Las mujeres, siempre Tan sentimentales

***El celular de Jake suena**

JAKE-Que quieres?

LEÓN-Tu también me odias por lo que veo

JAKE-Digamos que por tu culpa tuve que oír llorar a una mujer, y lo peor es que fue Claire, una persona que estimo y una de las más importantes para Sherry

LEÓN-Jake, te juro que no quería que las cosas fueran así

JAKE-A mi no tienes porque darme explicaciones, mejor dime que quieres, estamos a punto de salir a una misión

LEÓN-Tu y Sherry?

JAKE-Los equipos de Jill. Chris y Barry

LEÓN-Claire también?

JAKE-Si Claire también, León que demonios quieres?

LEÓN-Quiero recuperar a Claire

JAKE-Claire está muy bien con Alex, déjala hacer su vida, si no te a marcado es por algo… me estás escuchando

LEÓN-Si, pero la amo, y se que ella siente lo mismo por mi, no puedo rendirme así, cuando vuelvan de su misión iré a verla para hablar con ella

JAKE-Y si Alex, Chris y yo te lo impedimos

LEÓN-Pasare por quien sea para hablar con ella, aunque sean ustedes

JAKE-Ja, y porque demonios no hiciste eso antes?, realmente eres un idiota

LEÓN-Me lo dicen muy seguido

JAKE-Muy bien, te avisare cuando volvamos de la misión

LEÓN-Gracias Jake, sabia que tu entenderías, por favor, no le digas a Claire que te llame

JAKE-No lo haré, te dejo porque viene Sherry

SHERRY-Con quien hablabas?

JAKE-Celosa superchica?

***Jake se acerca a centímetros de la cara de Sherry**

JAKE-Yo solo te amo a ti

***Antes de que Sherry dijera algo el la besa**

JAKE-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas

SHERRY-Tonto, vámonos o te dejare

JAKE-Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo

***Sherry le sonríe y lo toma de la mano**

***Con León**

ARK-Que paso?

LEÓN-Hoy salen de misión pero..no se, tengo como un presentimiento, espero que Alex la cuide

ARK-Yo creo que lo que te preocupa es que Alex vaya con ella

LEÓN-Es pero que sea eso, me siento inquieto

***Ya en Alemania**

BARRY-Muy bien equipos, ya saben que hacer

CHRIS-Nosotros nos dedicaremos a cubrir la zona y acabar con los infectados, mientras el equipo Delta ira a los edificios del centro en busca de supervivientes, den lo mejor de ustedes

JILL-Bien equipo, aunque seamos rescate tengamos cuidado, es probable que nos topemos con infectados, en marcha

CHRIS-Jill, Claire, cuídense

CLAIRE-Lo haremos, tu también cuídate

***El equipo de Jill avanza hacia los edificios del centro**

ALEX-Está demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto

CLAIRE-A mi tampoco me gusta, tenemos que permanecer alerta

***Entran al primer edificio**

JILL-Separémonos en equipos de tres y revisemos el lugar, si sucede algo comuníquense con los demás equipos por el radio

***Alex ,Claire y otro soldado van juntos**

SOLDADO-Hay alguien aquí?

***Alex se acerca al oír unos ruidos y ve a un joven lastimado, Claire se acerca y le habla, el chico estaba llorando**

CLAIRE-Hola, venimos ayudarte, pronto estarás bien

JOVEN-**(Llorando)** mi mama se volvió loca y me ataco, me mordió

***El soldado saca su pistola y el muchacho se asusta**

CLAIRE-Guarda eso, lo estas asustando

SOLDADO-Pero lo mordieron, se convertirá

ALEX-Aun esta consciente, podemos salvarlo

CLAIRE-La vacuna

***Claire saca de su mochila una jeringa y un frasco; Gracias a Jake se habían podido hacer vacunas contra el virus G, pero ****solo funcionaba en gente que no estaba transformada aún**

JOVEN-Me van a matar?

CLAIRE-Claro que no, esta vacuna te ayudara

JOVEN-A no ser una de esas cosas como mi mama?

CLAIRE-Si

JOVEN-Podemos inyectar a mi mama entonces?

ALEX-Lo siento muchacho, solo sirve con gente que aun no se transforma

***El chico agacha la cabeza, y el soldado avisa que encontraron un sobreviviente**

JILL-Muy bien. Llévenlo a la entrada del edificio para ponerlo a resguardo

ALEX-Vamos muchacho, te sacaremos de aquí

***Más tarde el equipo de Jill llega a una fabrica**

JILL-Muy bien, revisaremos este lugar también, misma táctica, grupo de tres y cualquier cosa repórtenla

ALEX-Te veo muy contenta linda

CLAIRE-Me alegra que hemos encontrado varios supervivientes

ALEX-Si, tienes razón

***Comienzan a bajar por el sótano cuando un soldado que venia con ellos grita, voltean y ven que una rama contiene al ****soldado de los pies y lo levanta varios metros del suelo**

ALEX-OH por Dios, Esa planta tiene vida?

CLAIRE-Créeme, eh visto plantas comiendo gente, tenemos que ayudarlo

ALEX-Claire, mira

***Alex señala detrás de la planta, había varias personas agarradas con ramas y tallos, la planta que los aprisionaba ****abarcaba casi todo el sótano, Alex habla por el radio**

ALEX-Necesitamos ayuda,

JILL-Que es es lo que sucede?

ALEX-No lo van a creer pero una planta gigante tiene vida y tiene a varios sobrevivientes en el sótano

JILL-Yo creo en todo; manténgase lejos, nos reuniremos con ustedes

ALEX-No podemos alejarnos, y tiene al soldado que venia con nosotros

JILL-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado, pediré un lanzallamas para darle su merecido a esa planta

ALEX-Vienen para acá con un lanzallamas

SOLDADO-AYUDENMEEEE

***La rama deposita al soldado junto con los demás sobrevivientes, una rama corre por el suelo y trata de agarrar a Claire, ****pero Alex la quita a tiempo**

ALEX-Estas bien linda?

CLAIRE-Si, gracias, cuidado

***Otra rama se acerca pero esta vez para agarrar a Alex y ahora Claire lo empuja**

CLAIRE-Creo que estamos a mano

ALEX-Creo que si

***Los dos disparan, logran romper unas ramas pero vuelven a crecer; Claire ve a algunos sobrevivientes que gritan, Alex ****dispara y otra rama vuelve a crecer, una joven que esta encerrada cae desmayada después de gritar, Alex vuelve a ****disparar**

CLAIRE-Alex detente, la planta toma la energía de las persona que tiene cautivas, por eso no las ha matado, son su fuente de energía

***Alex toma a Claire de la mano y sube las escaleras**

CLAIRE-Qué haces?

ALEX-Si lo que dices es verdad no tiene caso quedarnos, solo nos atrapara y seremos dos vidas más que absorber

***Salen del sótano y se encuentran con los demás**

Jill-Qué sucedió?

***Claire les explica lo que vio y lo que cree que esta pasando con los sobrevivientes**

ALEX-Necesitamos ese lanzallamas cuanto antes?

JILL-**(POR RADIO)** Aquí Jill del equipo Delta, cuanto más tardara el lanzallamas?,

BARRY-Soy Barry, va en camino, igual que el equipo Alfa

JILL-Encontramos unos supervivientes y necesitamos rescatarlos

CLAIRE-Y las armas normales no funcionan

BARRY-Entendido, se lo haré saber al equipo Alfa

***Pasan unos minutos y llega un soldado del equipo Bravo con el lanzallamas**

JILL-Perfecto, hora de acabar con esta planta, Alex, tu la distraeras mientras Claire se acerca con dos soldados más para poder sacar a los supervivientes, los demás se dedicaran a ir poniendo en resguardo a los civiles que logremos sacar, adelante

ALEX-Mirame planta, soy un rico nutriente

***La planta intenta atrapar a Alex, mientras Claire se escabulle por un lado, Jill toma el lanzallamas y dispara a varias ****raíces, esas ya no regeneran, Claire saca un cuchillo e intenta cortar la jaula hecha de ramas pero es imposible**

CLAIRE-No puedo cortarlo, es como si fuera acero

JILL-Tendremos que debilitarla más

***Jill vuelve a ocupar el lanzallamas, la planta se retuerce y Claire trata de cortar las ramas esta vez lográndolo**

CLAIRE-Esta funcionando

***Una rama trata de agarrar a Claire pero Alex le dispara y cae al suelo sin lograr tocar a Claire**

ALEX-El único que puede tocar a mi novia soy yo

***Claire le sonríe, vuelve a dar otro corte en las ramas y hace un espacio para que salgan los supervivientes**

CLAIRE-Vamos salg…Leon?

***Claire ve a un hombre de espaldas y cree ver a León, pero cuando se voltea se da cuenta que no es el**

CLAIRE-Ja, hasta en estos momentos pienso en el..como es que todo termino así entre nosotros?

ALEX-Linda, estas soñando despierta?, porque no creo que sea el mejor lugar

***Claire reacciona**

CLAIRE-Lo siento

ALEX-Es hora de movernos

JILL-Ahora si puedo quemar por completo a esa maldita cosa

***De pronto una mujer grita y ven que la planta a sostenido a la misma chica que se desmayo**

CLAIRE-Tenemos que salvarla

ALEX-El fuego se a entendido demasiado rápido, no podemos acercarnos

CLAIRE-Hay un espacio, creo que puedo ayudarla

***Claire corre por un espacio**

ALEX-CLAIRE, NNOO

JILL-CLAIRE

CLAIRE-Estoy bien

JILL-Había unos extintores allá arriba, tráiganlos rápido

ALEX-Unos extintores no apagaran el fuego

JILL-No, pero al menos haremos un camino para que salga Claire

***Claire ve que la planta absorbe la energía de la chica, se acerca y corta la rama, sostiene a la chica antes de caiga al suelo**

CLAIRE-Ahora, como salgo de este circulo de fuego?

JILL-Claire, me escuchas?

CLAIRE-Si, Jill, te oigo

JILL-Te abriremos un camino por mi lado derecho

CLAIRE-Muy bien

***Logran abrir un camino y Claire logra sacar a la chica**

ALEX-Te ayudo linda, yo cargare a la chica

CLAIRE-Gracias

***Alex toma a la chica, Claire comienza a caminar cuando siente un dolor en el pecho, al bajar la mirada ve una rama que ****la ha atravesado, todo lo demás pasa en cámara lenta, ve a Alex que le pasa la chica a un soldado cercano y corre ****hacia ella, Alex ocupa su cuchillo para cortar la rama que a atravesado a Claire ya que esta estaba absorbiendo su ****energía, Jill corre y le prende fuego a la planta, Claire se desploma y Alex logra sostenerla**

ALEX-Claire, reacciona Claire

***Claire abre un poco los ojos, no alcanza a distinguir que Alex la sostiene, su cabeza da vueltas y todo comienza a ****oscurecerse, por su mente pasa la imagen de León y lo nombra antes de desmayarse**

CLAIRE-León

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**JILL GRAY MAN-**Hola, conozco a Road pero necesito ver la serie para enamorarme de su personaje, porque por ejemplo, estoy ayudando a Manu con sus historias y a veces tengo que poner alguna frase que se le paso o acomodarla y espero no regarla, ya que no conozco muy biena a los personajes y no se si lo que voy a poner el personaje lo diría, ya que yo trato de basarme lo mas que pueda en las personalidades de los personajes, referente a que León siempre toma pues no estoy lejos de la realidad, no viste la ultima pelicula donde dan a entender que Leon olvida todas sus penas con el alcohol?, además cuando uno esta tomado se deshinibe más y te vuelves mas honesto por eso lo pongo, me encanta verlos borrachos, celosos y me gusta hacerlos sufrir físicamente jeje soy mala lo se, pero me gusta hacerlo

**BELLEREDFIELD- **Me encantan tus reviews ya que me das tu opinion de la historia, me alegra que te hayan gustado los diálogos de Jake y Ada y más me gusta que te guste el Cleon y el Valenfield, gracias por seguir leyendo estas historias, la proxima semana sera el final de esta y subire la historia donde vienen las tres parejas CLEON, VALENFIELD Y JAKE Y SHERRY (no se como se abrevia jeje)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO**** 7**

***FINAL***

***León pone una mano sobre su pecho**

ARK-Te sucede algo amigo?

LEÓN-De repente sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho

ARK-Tal vez ya son los achaques de la edad

LEÓN-Los cuales tú conoces muy bien cierto?

ARK-Jaja, me lo merezco, te sientes mejor?

LEÓN-No lo se, me quedó una sensación extraña

***Chris llega a donde esta Jill y ve a su hermana en el piso junto a un charco de sangre, Jill trataba de detener la ****hemorragia, mientras Alex trata de despertar a Claire, Chris corre hacia su hermana, detrás venían Jake y Sherry**

CHRIS-Que sucedió?

JILL-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos tratar rápido a Claire

ALEX-El equipo braco va a traer un coche para transportarla

SHERRY-Claire, no…porque

***Jake toma a Sherry de los hombros, la voltea para que deje de ver a Claire y la abraza**

CHRIS-Vamos hermanita, reacciona

***Cuando llega el equipo Bravo estabilizan a Claire y la suben a una camilla, llegan a una base improvisada y Chris se ****pone histérico**

JILL-Chris tranquilízate

CHRIS-No puedo tranquilizarme, porque no atienden a Claire maldita sea

DOCTORA-Porque hay muchos pacientes y estamos sobrepasados

***Chris voltea furioso para gritarle a la doctora**

CHRIS-Me interesa un…Rebecca

REBECCA-Si, yo se que estas preocupado por Claire pero nos falta manos, hacemos lo que podemos

CHRIS-Tu la vas atender?

REBECCA-Si, no quieres?

CHRIS-Por supuesto que si, no puedo dejar en mejores manos a mi hermana

***Rebecca sonríe**

REBECCA-Gracias Chris, ahora entraré para operar a Claire

CHRIS-Te la encargo Becky

***Rebecca asiente**

JAKE-Cómo es que el Capitán músculo se calmo cuando vio a Rebecca?

JILL-Conocemos a Rebecca desde hace años, ella estuvo con nosotros en la mansión Spencer, y Chris confía en ella

JAKE-No lo sabía, entonces es otra sobreviviente de mi padre?

***Jake cierra su puño con ira, Sherry se lo abre y toma su mano, el voltea a verla y se tranquiliza**

SHERRY-Nosotros no podemos cargar con los errores de nuestros padres

JAKE-Lo se, gracias

***Llega Barry**

BARRY-Como esta?

JILL-Becky la estaba operando, pero hay algo más cierto? Qué sucede?

BARRY-Encontramos un lugar con varios sobrevivientes, pero el lugar está rodeado de infectados, necesito su ayuda

CHRIS-No pienso irme y dejar a mi hermana

JILL-Yo tampoco quiero, pero te necesitamos, y conozco a Claire perfectamente como para saber que querría que los ayudaras

ALEX-Puedo quedarme yo?, si sucede algo les avisaré enseguida

SHERRY-Si por favor, que se quede

BARRY-Muy bien, quédate, cualquier cosa avísanos

***Todos se van**

ENFERMERA-Hola, tu eres familiar de Claire Redfield?

ALEX-Sí, ha sucedido algo?

ENFERMERA-Necesito entregarte unas pertenencias de la señorita, te las puedo entregar?

ALEX-Claro

***La enfermera le estira una pequeña bolsa con una llave, el encendedor que Chris le había regalado y su celular, al ****sacar el celular la pantalla se prende y entra directo a la pantalla de mensajes, ve que Claire iba a enviar un mensaje y ****lo lee**

***Pasan unas horas y todos llegan de nuevo**

CHRIS-Como sigue? Que a pasado?

ALEX-Apenas salió la enfermera para decir que la operación termino y que la doctora saldría pronto a darnos noticias

SHERRY-Ahí viene, Becky, como está Claire?

REBECCA-Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, se la hicimos y estará bien

CHRIS-De donde sacaste su sangre

REBECCA-Te la iba a pedir a ti pero al no encontrarte preferí conseguirla, no fue tan difícil, perdón por hacerlo sin autorización pero urgía

***Rebecca agacha la señal en señal de disculpa, Chris la abraza**

CHRIS-No tienes porque disculparte Becky, lo primero era Claire, gracias por salvarla

***Todos estaban alegres, Alex se acerca a Jake**

ALEX-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

JAKE-Claro

***Jake y Alex salen de la base**

ALEX-Se que tu y yo no somos muy amigos pero necesito preguntarte algo, y espero puedas ser muy sincero para yo poder tomar una decisión importante

JAKE-Dime

ALEX-Varias veces te vi hablando con León y tal vez te haya dicho que sentía por Claire

***Jake se queda pensativo y ve con recelo a Alex**

ALEX-No me malinterpretes, depende de lo que tu me digas es lo que planeo hacer, mira te contare

***Alex le platica sobre el mensaje que vio en el celular de Claire y que antes de desmayarse ella lo nombro, y lo que ****pensaba hacer**

JAKE-No puedo creerlo, en verdad harías eso por Claire?, hombre, tu si la quieres

ALEX-Bastante, pero ella a mi no, o tal vez si me quiera, pero al que ama es a León, la pregunta aquí es, el la ama también?

JAKE-Antes de venir a la misión León me llamo y dijo que volvería para luchar por ella, porque la ama

***Alex sonríe tristemente**

ALEX-La verdad esperaba oírte decir que no la amaba para así yo poder luchar por ella **(SUSPIRA),** ni modo, que se le va hacer, hora de poner en marcha mi plan

***León está preparándose para dormir cuando suena su celular**

LEÓN-Número desconocido?

ALEX-León Kennedy?

LEÓN-Eso depende, quien habla?

ALEX-Alex, Alex Monroy

***León está perplejo, no esperaba esa llamada**

LEÓN-Si, soy León, que sucede Alex?

***León pensaba que tal vez le hablaba para decirle que dejara de mandarle mensajes a Claire, pero lo que le dice hace ****que León prácticamente salt****é de la cama y se le hiele la sangre**

ALEX-Claire tuvo un accidente en la misión

LEÓN-Porque?, que paso?, esta bien?, donde esta?

ALEX-Lo único que puedo responder ahora es donde está y como esta; estamos en Alemania y Claire esta….esta muy mal

LEÓN-Dame la dirección iré inmediatamente para allá

***Pero León recuerda que Alex y Claire son novios, trata de sonar firme**

LEÓN-Espero no molestarte pero…quiero ir a verla, Claire es muy importante para mi; ademas que creo que tu llamada fue con ese fin no?, que yo pudiera ir a verla

ALEX-Si, es cierto, solo te pido una cosa, antes de entrar a verla tu y yo necesitamos hablar

LEÓN-Perfecto, lo haré

ALEX-Bueno, creo que es todo, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje, buen viaje

LEÓN-Alex…muchas gracias por avisarme

ALEX-De nada

***Alex cuelga y León habla al aeropuerto para comprar su boleto**

JAKE-Claire no está mal, de hecho esta estable, por que mentiste?

ALEX-Quería preocuparlo, es todo

***Alex sonríe y Jake también**

JAKE-OH, si que puedes llegar a ser malo, me agradas

***León se sube al primer avión que encuentra, mientras habla por teléfono**

HUNNIGAN-Como que partes a Alemania?

LEÓN-Claire tuvo un accidente en la misión y esta grave

HUNNIGAN-Pobre Claire, no puede ser

LEÓN-Necesito verla, Ark se encargara de todo en mi lugar

HUNNIGAN-Muy bien, yo me encargare del papeleo, espero que Claire se mejore

LEÓN-No quiero perderla

HUNNIGAN-Por fin te diste cuenta?

LEÓN-Si, solo espero no haberlo hecho demasiado tarde…la amo

***En el hospital**

REBECCA-Claire esta estable, en un rato más podrán entrar a verla

***Chris abraza a Rebecca**

CHRIS-No tengo palabras para agradecerte Becky

***Rebecca le regresa al abrazo, Jill se una al abrazo, Sherry abraza a Jake y este le sonríe a Alex, los primeros en entrar a ****ver Claire son Chris y Jill, después Jake y Sherry; cuando Barry esta con Claire León llega**

CHRIS-León, Que haces aquí?

LEÓN-Alex me avisó lo sucedido, como está Claire?

SHERRY-Estable

***León suspira de alivio**

SHERRY-Barry está con ella

CHRIS-Tu lo llamaste? Por qué?

ALEX-Si, el necesitaba saberlo…Leon, podemos hablar?

LEÓN-En eso quedamos

***Alex y León se alejan**

JILL-Porque Alex lo llamaría?

JAKE-Alex es un buen hombre, va hacer lo que sabe que es mejor para Claire

CHRIS-Tu sabes lo que pasa y nos los vas a decir ahora

JAKE-Y como porque que haría eso? Yo que gano?

Sherry-No es lo que ganas..si no lo que pierdes

***Jake voltea a ver a Chris y a Sherry y ve determinación en sus miradas**

JAKE-Muy bien, les contare, pero diré que me amenazaron de muerte

***Con Alex y León**

LEÓN-Gracias Alex, no tengo como agradecerte que me hayas avisado de Claire

ALEX-Si hay un modo, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte llamado

LEÓN-Entiendo, Claire es tu novia y no quieres que yo sea un obstáculo, pero tengo que serte sincero, amo a Claire, no tiene mucho

que lo descubrí y me arrepiento de no haberlo descubierto antes

ALEX-Por eso te llame..toma

***Alex le estira el celular a León**

ALEX-Es un mensaje sin enviar, no se porque no lo abra enviado pero por algo lo escribió

***Leon comienza a leer el mensaje**

_perdón por no contestar antes, solo quiero que sepas que_

_no estoy molesta contigo pero… tu tienes a Ada y yo_

_estoy con Alex…Te amo, te eh amado desde siempre, pero_

_es mejor no volver a vernos, espero seas feliz con Ada, yo intentare_

_ser feliz con Alex_

LEÓN-Ella cree que yo estoy con Ada

***León le comenta lo que paso con Ada**

LEÓN-Pero, Porque me dices todo esto?, Claire quiere intentarlo contigo

ALEX-Si, pero ella no me ama, cuando fue herida y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento dijo tu nombre

LEÓN-Me llamo a mi?

ALEX-Si, ahora solo quiero que me respondas algo, estas dispuesto a luchar por ella?

LEÓN-Si, contra quien sea

ALEX-Muy bien, antes de que entres a verla entrare yo, y le diré que no podemos seguir siendo novios, después de eso depende de ti

LEÓN-Porque haces esto Alex?

ALEX-Porque la quiero, y quiero verla feliz, y aunque eres un idiota por no haberte dado cuenta antes de que la amabas; se que eres un buen hombre

LEÓN-No, tu si eres un buen hombre

***Alex sonríe, da media vuelta y le habla sin voltear**

ALEX-Hazla feliz o te golpeare

LEÓN-Lo haré

ALEX-Puedo pasar a ver a Claire?

CHRIS-Por supuesto que si, y Alex..gracias por pensar en mi hermana

ALEX-No tienes porque agradecer, iré a verla

***Alex entra a ver a Claire y León se acerca a Chris**

CHRIS-No quiero que hagas sufrir más a mi hermana, entendido novato?

LEÓN-Hace años que deje de ser un novato

CHRIS-Para mi lo sigues siendo

LEÓN-Te prometo que no la lastimare más, yo la amo

JILL-Me da gusto que por fin lo notaras

SHERRY-Por fin abriste los ojos

LEÓN-Solo espero que Claire me perdone

SHERRY-Lo hará, ten fe y se paciente, ella te espero por mucho tiempo, ahora tu espérala a ella

ALEX-Se puede?

CLAIRE-Claro, adelante

ALEX-Hola linda, cómo te sientes?

CLAIRE-Como si me hubiera atropellado un tren pero sobreviviré

ALEX-Sabía que no te rendirias

***Alex se acerca y se sienta en una silla a lado de Claire y toma su mano**

ALEX-**(suspira)** Se que no es el mejor momento pero…necesito hablar contigo

CLAIRE-Que sucede Alex?

ALEX-Tu y yo...no podemos seguir siendo novios

CLAIRE-Porque, hice algo malo?

***Claire lo ve triste**

ALEX-No claro que no, hiciste todo bien, me diste una oportunidad para intentar amarme

CLAIRE-Alex..pero yo..te quiero

ALEX-Pero no me amas cierto?, Tu amas a León; lo se porque antes de desmayarte dijiste su nombre, además; yo..leí un mensaje que ibas a enviarle…te ofrezco una disculpa por leer algo que no me correspondía

CLAIRE-Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, tal vez no puse de mi parte para olvidar a León

ALEX-El amor verdadero nunca se puede olvidar

***Alex suelta la mano de Claire y se levanta**

ALEX-Pero bueno, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos

CLAIRE-Si me aceptas, por supuesto que si, y muchas gracias Alex

ALEX-No tienes nada que agradecer, me voy..hay alguien más que quiere verte

***Alex se agacha y le un beso en la mejilla**

ALEX-Nos vemos

CLAIRE-Nos vemos

***Alex al salir se acerca a León**

ALEX-Lucha por ella entendiste?

***Alex se aleja, León toma aire y se acerca a la puerta, cuando oye la voz de Claire su corazón se acelera**

CLAIRE-Adelante

***Claire al verlo parado en la puerta no podía creerlo**

LEÓN-Con permiso

CLAIRE-León?, que haces aquí?

LEÓN-Alex me llamo para comentarme lo de tu accidente

CLAIRE-Alex?

***Claire estaba sin palabras**

LEÓN-Como sigues?

CLAIRE-Yo..bien, Becky me dice que pronto me darán de alta

LEÓN- Me alegra

***Un silencio incomodo, León se sienta a lado de la cama**

LEÓN-Claire, quiero disculparme

CLAIRE-No tienes porque

LEÓN-Si tengo, empezando por no haberme dado cuenta de que me amabas

CLAIRE-Tu no tienes porque disculparte, yo se que tu amas a Ada y..

LEÓN-Alto Claire, déjame explicarte por favor que paso ese día con Ada en el restaurante

***León le explica todo lo que hablo con Ada y cómo descubrió que nunca la había amado**

CLAIRE-Entonces ella te beso?

LEÓN-Sí, y debo admitir que gracias a eso y que ya me habías besado tu anteriormente, pude darme cuenta que no quería estar con ella, con quien quería estar era contigo; aunque creo que ya lo sabias desde antes y fui un completo idiota al no notarlo, lo peor de todo es que muchas personas ya lo habían notado antes que yo, yo tenia planeado confesartelo el dia que regresaba a Washington pero..

***León toma su cabeza entre sus manos, recargando los brazos en sus rodillas**

LEÓN-Para ganar valor tome algo de Whisky, y no es excusa para como me comporte, lo se; es solo que cuando vi que te besabas con Alex no pude soportar los celos, y cuando me dijiste que eran novios no sabia que hacer, me di cuenta que te había perdido, y luego al ver en tu cara una mirada de miedo…miedo a mi, me sentí una basura; no sabia si quedarme o irme, pero al ver como te había tratado y al ver que no me querías ahí, me fui..crees que puedas perdonarme?

***León levanta la cabeza y ve que Claire esta llorando, León no sabe qué hacer y opta por acercarse y quitarle las lágrimas** **con su dedo**

LEÓN-No me odies Claire, por favor, no podría soportarlo

***A León se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas**

CLAIRE-Nunca podría odiarte León, Te amo demasiado, por eso te disculpo

***León se acerca a la cara de Claire y acaricia su mejilla**

LEÓN-Yo también te amo Claire

***Claire llora aun mas**

CLAIRE-Espere tanto tiempo escuchar esas palabras de tu boca que llegue a creer que nunca las escucharía

LEÓN-Perdóname por tardar tanto en decírtelas

***León se acerca más a Claire, y la besa, Si León tenia alguna pequeña duda ese beso la disipaba**

***Dos días después dan de alta a Claire, todos están felices y la abrazan**

CLAIRE-perdón por preocuparlos

JILL-Lo importante es que estas bien

CHRIS-En un rato más tomaremos un avión para regresar a Nueva York

REBECCA-Yo me quedare, aun hay civiles y soldados que necesitan cuidados

CLAIRE-Gracias por todo Becky

SHERRY-León, iras con nosotros?

SHERRY-No pequeña, tomare un avión a Washington, necesito arreglar algunas unas cosas

***León se acerca a Claire**

LEÓN-después de lo que tengo que arreglar iré a Nueva York

***Claire sonríe**

Claire-Te estaré esperando

***León se acerca para besarla discretamente, ya que Alex estaba cerca y aun se sentía algo incomodo por el**

***Ya en el avión Claire se acerca a Alex**

CLAIRE-Puedo sentarme contigo?

ALEX-Claro

***Ales se recorre y ella se sienta a su lado**

ALEX-Te encuentras mejor?

CLAIRE-Aun me duele un poco pero me mandaron analgesicos…Alex, ya no volveremos a ser amigos verdad?

ALEX-Porque dices eso?

CLAIRE-Eh notado tu seriedad conmigo

ALEX-Perdóname Claire, es que me eh sentido culpable, yo debía protegerte y no lo hice, por mi culpa resultaste herida

CLAIRE-Por eso no me haz hablado?,jajaja, lo siento, lo siento, es solo que creí que no me hablabas por León

ALEX-Quedamos que íbamos a seguir siendo amigos y cumplo lo que digo

***Claire pone su mano sobre el hombro de Alex**

CLAIRE-Alex, no fue tu culpa, no tienes porque sentirte mal, son heridas del oficio, tu no tienes la culpa, créeme

***Alex pone su mano sobre la mano de Claire**

ALEX-Garcías Claire, en verdad tus palabras me ayudan mucho

CLAIRE-La que debería disculparse soy yo, lo que menos quería era lastimarte

ALEX-No Claire, tu nunca me lastimaste, yo te pedí una oportunidad y tu me la diste, pero llevas amando a León mucho tiempo, y el a ti, desde que lo conozco lo note; solo que siento que el tapaba su amor con amistad..pero ,me alegro por ambos que el ya descubriera lo que en verdad sentía por ti

CLAIRE-Gracias por haberlo llamado

ALEX-Aunque, me siento mal por ti, perdiste a un galán como yo

***Alex y Claire se ríen**

CLAIRE-Jaja, La verdad es que si me arrepiento

***Los dos se la pasan todo el vuelo hablando de varias cosas, como dos buenos amigos, pasan varios días y Claire llevaba ****dos días sin saber de León**

SHERRY-Aun nada?

CLAIRE-No, le he marcado a su celular pero nada, no contesta

JILL-Tal vez tuvo una misión y no ah podido contactarse, ya sabes como es en este negocio, a veces no se puede hablar de las misiones

CLAIRE-Si, eso mismo eh pensado

***Claire se veía triste**

ALEX-Claire, podrías venir por favor

CLAIRE-Si, claro

ALEX-Ustedes también chicas, Jake y Chris nos esperan

JILL-Qué es lo que sucede?

SHERRY-Otra misión?

***Llegan ante la puerta del comedor**

ALEX-Antes de que entremos, Claire, no quiero que te enojes conmigo si, y de antemano una disculpa

***Antes de Claire pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Alex abre las puertas y ve a Chris a Jake, pero sobre todo ve a León**

CLAIRE-Leon?..León

***Claire corre hacia León, este estira los brazos pensando que ella lo abrazaría pero ella se detiene poco antes y lo ****cachetea aunque no muy fuerte, León se sorprende y ve lágrimas en los ojos de Claire, la acerca a ella para abrazarla y ella hunde su cara en le pecho**

CLAIRE-Tonto, me has tenido preocupada, pensé que tal vez todo lo que me dijiste fue una ilusión o te habías arrepentido

LEÓN-Lo siento Claire, quería darte una sorpresa; no me notas algo raro

***Claire se separa de León y ve que trae el uniforme de la BSAA**

CLAIRE-Por que traes ese uniforme?

LEÓN-A partir de hoy trabajare para la BSAA

CLAIRE-Pero.. Y la DSO?

LEÓN-Mi lugar lo va a ocupar Ark, no tengo de que preocuparme, Hunnigan cuidara bien de el, o es que acaso no te da gusto tenerme aquí?

CLAIRE-Por supuesto que si

***Claire lo vuelve abrazar**

JILL-Ustedes sabían todo esto?

CHRIS-Si, Barry nos lo contó a mi y a Jake, pero León quería darle una sorpresa a Claire, así que no podíamos decir nada

SHERRY-Y tu Alex?, como te enteraste?

JAKE-Se lo tuve que decir, ya que al ver a Claire preocupada quería ir y traer a rastras a León

ALEX-Me entere ayer y aunque vi a Claire preocupada, tuve que callar

JILL-Ahora si me sorprendieron

SHERRY-Que les parece si dejamos a los tortolos?

ALEX-Buena idea

LEÓN-Chris, Jake, Alex, se los agradezco

***Los tres le sonríen y salen**

CLAIRE-Estas seguro León?, no hagas esto por mi, haz dejado mucho por mi

LEÓN-Entonces piensa que lo hago por mi, eh perdido mucho tiempo, y no pienso perderlo más, no quiero perderte, quiero estar contigo..te amo

CLAIRE-Yo te amo a ti también León

***Se abrazan y se besan**

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si es así espero dejen algún review**

**JILL GRAY MAN: Ojala hubiera un beso Valenfield en el videojuego o en alguna película pero la verdad lo veo dificil :(**


End file.
